<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Night by Omega_Jaefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729334">Light Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan'>Omega_Jaefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Joseon, M/M, Police, Post-Thriller Bark, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝕰𝖓 𝖉𝖊𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖙𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖈𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖍𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖊, 𝖑𝖊𝖘 𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘 𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖚𝖓𝖊 𝖛𝖎𝖊 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖖𝖚𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊, 𝖘𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖓𝖙 𝖉𝖆𝖓𝖘 𝖑𝖆 𝖒𝖆𝖘𝖘𝖊.</p><p>∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴∴</p><p>Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin font, tous les cinq, partis du célèbre groupe de kpop TVXQ. Leur succès bat son plein, mais depuis quelques temps, d'étranges cadavres font leur apparition, toujours dans leur périmètre.</p><p>Kim Namjoon et Kim Taehyung se retrouvent chargés de l'enquête autour de ces morts étranges. Les victimes semblent avoir été vidées de leurs organes et de leur sang...</p><p>Celui qui tue, est-il vraiment humain ? Qui sera sa prochaine victime ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Les pas de la jeune fille résonnaient dans la ruelle mal éclairée par laquelle elle rentrait tous les soirs. Elle pressa le pas, comme toujours. L'endroit était lugubre, elle n'aimait pas s'y attarder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais cette nuit-ci en particulier, elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle sans qu'elle ne put l'expliquer. C'était comme si elle sentait un souffle près d'elle. Un souffle chaud. Au milieu du froid de l'hiver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son cœur se mit à battre d'inquiétude. Elle observa le bout de la rue qui donnait sur la grande avenue éclairée par les néons et bondée de monde. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vite. Plus que quelques mètres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa course se stoppa nette, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne vraiment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle sentit à peine le liquide se répandre le long de son cou, chaud, enveloppant. Ça a été fugace. Un coup. Un seul. Son âme la quitta aussi rapidement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ombre se pencha vers elle, respirant l'odeur du sang, exultant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une fois de plus, il avait réussi. Du premier coup. Le bon endroit. La veine mortelle. Le coup de grâce. Il emplit ses poumons de l'effluve suave du sang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tressautement nerveux de sa proie fit monter en lui l'excitation presque intenable, qu'il cherchait tant à satisfaire. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La momie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yunho, au centre, donnait la cadence et le rythme de la nouvelle chorégraphie qu'il venait de mettre en place.</p><p>Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils répétaient les mêmes gestes, et il n'y avait guère que Junsu qui connaissait parfaitement l'enchaînement. Le leader s'arrachait les cheveux :</p><p>"- Chunnie, plus à droite... Encore ! Mais encore, bordel ! Jae !! Bouge-le ton corps ! Minnie, recule..."</p><p>Il souffla, crevé. Heureusement qu'il les aimait sincèrement, parce que ce n'était pas toujours évident de bosser avec eux.</p><p>Jaejoong pesta en s'éloignant du reste du groupe :</p><p>"- J'en peux plus... J'ai besoin d'une pause !"</p><p>Ses joues, d'ordinaire si blanches, avaient viré au rouge vif sous l'effort, ses longues mèches blondes s'étaient plaquées sur son front sous l'effet de la transpiration. <br/>
Il essuya son visage du revers de la manche. Danser, ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Ce qu'il aimait, lui, c'était chanter. Pas danser. Malheureusement, quand on fait parti d'un groupe d'idol, il n'y a guère le choix.</p><p>"- Tu rigoles ?" lui lança le grand brun. "C'est toi qui en fais le moins ! T'es tout raide, tu fais aucun effort et tu souffles comme un chameau à longueur de temps !"</p><p>Le vocaliste le transperça de son regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que Yunho avait raison. Il entendit Junsu et Changmin pouffer de rire non loin de lui. Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. <br/>
Sa seule arme un peu effrayante était ses grands yeux avec lesquels il fusillait ses victimes. Autant dire, que ça ne faisait pas grand effet... Ce type avait la réputation d'être doux comme un agneau. Personne n'avait peur de lui. </p><p>Cependant, avec un peu de pitié pour Jaejoong, Yunho capitula :</p><p>"- Allez les gars, on fait une pause."</p><p>Yoochun prit le blond par les épaules et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, pour le remercier de cette petite reddition.</p><p>"- Un jus de raisin, comme d'habitude ?" lui proposa-t-il.</p><p>Jaejoong acquiesça.</p><p>"- Chunnie ! Prends des barres chocolatés ! " Hurla Changmin.</p><p>"- Quel goinfre, celui-là !" Rétorqua Junsu en passant une main dans les cheveux brun chocolat du maknae.<br/>
Les yeux rieurs du plus jeune respiraient l'innocence et la joie. </p><p>Yunho observa ses amis, cette bande de potes qui avaient eu la chance de devenir le célèbre groupe TVXQ, dont il était le leader. </p><p>~</p><p>L'inspecteur Kim Namjoon semblait complètement déboussolé. Le corps qui gisait devant lui, avait été laissé dans un état dont il n'avait jamais été témoin auparavant. Impossible pour le médecin légiste de déterminer l'heure ni les circonstances de la mort.</p><p>Le cheveux de la victime étaient devenus blancs, sa peau desséchée, comme si le corps avait été vidé de toutes substances et organes. On aurait dit une sorte de momie. <br/>
Qui était la victime, quel était son âge, depuis quand elle était morte ? L'inspecteur resta perplexe...</p><p>"- Hyung, regarde, c'est étrange !"<br/>
L'officier Kim Taehyung était accroupi près de la tête de la victime.</p><p>Les deux partenaires bossaient ensemble depuis pas mal de temps et étaient inséparables. Surnommés "les deux Kim", on savait où était l'un quand on connaissait l'emplacement de l'autre.</p><p>Namjoon rejoignit son collègue et jeta un œil à l'endroit qu'il lui montrait. Une plaie dans le cou de la victime. Presque minuscule. La chaire autour était rose vif, ce qui détonnait avec le reste du corps, si blanc. </p><p>Le médecin légiste intervint :</p><p>"- Il y a une fente au niveau de l'abdomen. À première vue, je dirais que c'est par là que le coupable a "vidé" sa victime."</p><p>Taehyung eut une moue dégoutée :</p><p>"- Vidé ? Comme on vide un poisson ?"</p><p>Le médecin acquiesça :</p><p>"- Tout à fait. Il n'y a plus aucun organe interne."</p><p>Tout en observant le corps informe, Namjoon posa son index sur son menton. C'était un geste qu'il faisait régulièrement, quand une idée pointait dans sa tête :</p><p>"- À en croire les vêtements, ce devait être une jeune fille. Et plutôt moderne."</p><p>Il observa le jean troué à la mode, la doudoune rouge assez courte. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. </p><p>Un autre agent survint, un petit sac noir verni à la main.</p><p>"- On a trouvé ça dans la poubelle, pas loin. Je sais pas si c'est bien à la victime... Mais y a tous les papiers dedans."</p><p>L'inspecteur Kim ouvrit précautionneusement le porte-feuille et sortit une carte d'identité.<br/>
Ahn Soo Ra, née le 24 août 1999 à Ulsan. Était-ce elle ? Difficile à dire tellement le visage de la victime ne ressemblait plus à rien. Mais l'instinct de Namjoon lui faisait dire que oui, et son instinct le trompait rarement.</p><p>~</p><p>Yoochun entra vivement dans le studio de répétition, livide. Les quatre autres attendaient son retour avec les boissons et goûters qu'il avait pour mission de ramener. Changmin constata avec effroi qu'il revenait les mains vides ! </p><p>"- Mais j'ai la dalle, moi !" se plaignit le plus jeune. </p><p>Yoochun s'assit par-terre, essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur son front et finit par dire :</p><p>"- Y a la police dans la petite ruelle d'en face. J'ai voulu passer par-là pour aller au magasin mais la ruelle est fermée. J'ai vu un corps par-terre... J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil... J'ai envie de vomir."</p><p>Il porta la main à sa bouche dans un haut-le-cœur qui revenait malgré lui en repensant à l'espèce de momie qu'il avait aperçu. </p><p>La curiosité des autres furent piquée. Junsu, le plus intrépide, demanda :</p><p>"- La police ? Carrément ? C'est un meurtre ?"</p><p>"- Vu l'état... Ça y ressemble. On aurait dit que le corps a été aspiré de l'intérieur." </p><p>Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Jaejoong fut aperçu par tous les garçons. Yunho sensible à la fragilité de son partenaire, se posta derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras comme pour le rassurer. </p><p>"- Aspiré ? Comment ça ?" Junsu voulait toujours en savoir plus. </p><p>Yoochun secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Le visuel qu'il avait le dégoûtait bien assez. </p><p>"- Jun! Tu viens voir avec moi ?" demanda tout excité Changmin. </p><p>"- Hors de question ! Personne ne sort !" cria Yunho, à l'attention des deux garçons qui étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte et se fichaient bien de l'ordre intimé par le leader. </p><p>Jaejoong leur emboîta le pas. </p><p>"- JAE ! REVIENS!" </p><p>Yunho s'inquiétait pour ses amis mais spécialement pour le blond qu'il jugeait hypersensible, fragile et sans défense. <br/>
Il en était devenu surprotecteur sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. </p><p>Il courut derrière lui, l'imaginant s'évanouir à la vue du cadavre. </p><p>Le brun retrouva les trois autres devant les cordons de sécurité de la police. <br/>
Ils déplaçaient le corps sur un brancard avec mille précautions. </p><p>"- Les tissus se déchirent ! Faites gaffe !" </p><p>"- Ça craque de partout ! On dirait du papier !" </p><p>La scène semblait irréelle. Sept policiers tentaient de poser sur un brancard, une espèce de chose asséchée  qui ressemblait très vaguement à un humain. </p><p>Yunho observa la scène avec effroi et comprit le dégoût de Yoochun. Puis il chercha des yeux Jaejoong, craignant un malaise de sa part. </p><p>Le blond regardait, scrutait les moindres détails de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Yunho crut apercevoir un léger rictus se dessinant au coin des lèvres de Jaejoong. </p><p>Cela le fit frémir et un sentiment étrange l'envahit. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un ange ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cela ne faisait que deux jours, et déjà les effets de l'énergie humaine aspirée du corps de la jeune vierge commençait à disparaître.</p><p>C'était bien ça le problème des vierges. Mâles ou femelles, peu importe, c'était une hécatombe. Fortement attirés par l'odeur sucrée et irrésistible de leurs entrailles, ils étaient le choix numéro un pour ces êtres maléfiques.</p><p>Jaejoong se lécha les lèvres au souvenir du liquide au goût des fruits de vignes dorés au soleil. Il en frémit encore. <br/>Elle avait été si délicieuse, qu'il avait atteint l'extase avant d'avoir pu noyer le corps comme il en avait l'habitude...<br/>La réminiscence de sa soirée de la veille lui titillait les gencives, et ses deux petits crocs brillants comme des diamants commençaient à sortir... </p><p>Il savait qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Si l'ordre des vampires l'apprenait, il risquait l'expulsion définitive de la Terre, la neutralisation complète. La disparition. Ce qui constituait le pire châtiment pour les vampires. N'être rien. Disparaître des mémoires, disparaître tout simplement. Douloureusement. Ne plus exister. </p><p>Jamais les hommes ne devaient découvrir que ce corps, trouvé en cet état, était de son fait. <br/>Pour ces humains arrogants et fiers, les êtres comme lui n'étaient que légendes et n'existaient pas. Et cela depuis des siècles. Rien ne devait laisser transparaître leur existence.</p><p>"Bois ! Bois autant que tu le veux ! Nourris-toi d'eux ! Mais ne te fais jamais prendre !" lui avait recommandé celle que l'on connaissait sous le nom de "La Façonneuse".</p><p>Jaejoong devait trouver un humain plus vaillant, plus fort, pour avoir de l'énergie plus longtemps. Ne pas succomber à une vierge ou un éphèbe.<br/>Il ne devait pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois. Cela pourrait être fatal.</p><p>Cependant, depuis quelques jours, son esprit se perdait en repensant au jeune inspecteur de police qu'il avait entraperçut s'occupant du cadavre de sa victime...</p><p>L'agréable frisson du fantasme parcourut son corps. Ce garçon plutôt jeune et bien portant devait avoir un goût très doux aussi, son odeur était enchanteresse... </p><p>"Retiens-toi ! Pas maintenant! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre..." se convainquit-il en silence. </p><p>Une odeur âcre de vinaigre lui chatouilla les narines. Le vampire blond fit une moue, mais se décida rapidement. Un vieux, amer, serait plus approprié pour tenir les semaines à venir, sans avoir à s'abreuver. <br/>Sa vie d'apparence humaine commençait à devenir agitée... La célébrité et tout ce que ça engendrait... <br/>Ô que c'était fatiguant ! Il avait besoin de forces ! </p><p>Il se jeta sans se poser plus de question sur l'homme qui passa dans son champ de vision, et sans prendre le temps d'aspirer son sang avec délectation par sa veine jugulaire, il enfonça simplement sa main dans les tripes de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre. </p><p>Jaejoong aspira le tout avec une rapidité déconcertante, se sentit revigoré mais ne ressentit aucun orgasme... Pas même l'ombre d'une érection naissante. Pouah. Les humains qui donnaient le plus de force et d'énergie étaient au final, les plus mauvais. </p><p>Vidé du sang, de ses organes, il ne subsistait plus que son enveloppe corporelle. L'être maléfique balança le reste d'humain dans le fleuve Han. <br/>Les os lourds le feraient couler au fond de la rivière et les poissons s'occuperaient de finir le peu de chair. Ainsi, aucune trace du passage du vampire. <br/>Tout juste un squelette qui n'aurait plus rien à raconter quand il serait retrouvé dans quelques décennies.</p><p>~</p><p>Le rayon du soleil réchauffa la visage de Jaejoong par la grande baie vitrée. Il s'étira de tout son long. Sa nuit avait été revigorante malgré l'arrière-goût encore âcre du sang de sa dernière victime. </p><p>Il se leva, s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient joliment sur ses épaules, son teint pâle s'était un peu rosi, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses lui donnaient des airs angéliques. </p><p>C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il était vu par tous. L'ange du groupe. L'incarnation de la douceur, de la fragilité. Ce qui avait poussé Yunho à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. </p><p>À cette pensée, Jaejoong grimaça dans le miroir. </p><p>La première fois qu'il avait vu Yunho, il reçut son effluve en plein cœur. Sa tête lui tournait jusqu'à l'obsession. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli flancher et aspirer l'âme, le sang et le tripes de ce garçon tellement sucré. Yunho, grand, brun, peau hâlée, corps sculpté, sourire éclatant... Ah ! Il était un humain hors du commun pour Jaejoong. </p><p>Mais il ne fallait pas. Ce bel homme était sa garantie dans ce monde. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas... Non, il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Ni à lui, ni à aucun membre de ce groupe. </p><p>Sa couverture était parfaite. Il avait à la fois la gloire et la reconnaissance tant adulées chez les vampires, et il avait un panel de jeunes fans dans lequel il suffisait de piocher pour se satisfaire quand le besoin s'en ressentait. </p><p>Alors, il se contenait pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de mordre Yunho... Trop fort. </p><p>Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la parade : en faire son amant secret. Bien que les petites gâteries qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement n'étaient pas à la hauteur d'une gorgée de sang, Jaejoong s'en accomodait. <br/>Plus d'une fois, il avait mordu légèrement le cou de son amant pendant leurs ébats en se retenant de ne pas sortir ses canines. </p><p>"À la fin, je t'aurai, Yunho..." se répétait-il mentalement pour s'astreindre à ne pas assouvir son obsession. </p><p>Il tapota ses joues sur lesquelles il avait passé un peu d'eau fraîche, mit sa crème habituelle, se parfuma, se coiffa... Sa coquetterie était bien connue de tous.<br/>Et bien qu'il passait chaque matin plus d'une heure devant son miroir à appliquer divers onguent, crèmes, masques et autres produits pour parfaire son teint, c'était toujours lui le premier à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le groupe.</p><p>Il était en train de s'affairer à la cuisine quand deux mains lui enserrèrent les hanches. Les longs doigts de Yunho s'enfoncèrent sensuellement dans la peau de Jaejoong.</p><p>"- Tu sens bon." Lui murmura le brun à l'oreille. Jaejoong se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.<br/>Yunho enchaîna :</p><p>"- Oh! On dirait que ça va mieux, toi ! Tu as pris des couleurs ! Tu avais l'air fatigué ces derniers jours !"</p><p>Rapidement, le blond déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et rétorqua :</p><p>"- Oui ! Je me sens en forme ! Je pense que je vais réussir la choré sans râler aujourd'hui. " Son ton enjôleur fit succomber son partenaire qui lui donna une pichenette sur le front.</p><p>"- T'as intérêt... On a deux heures pour s'entraîner ce matin avant d'aller à cette émission de télé dans laquelle nous allons devoir la présenter."</p><p>~</p><p>Yunho sourit satisfait. Tous les cinq transpiraient mais la danse était enfin parfaite.</p><p>"- Super les gars ! On refait exactement la même chose tout à l'heure."</p><p>Il tapota sur son téléphone, impatient.</p><p>"- Bon... Pourquoi il décroche pas ?" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.</p><p>Yoochun embrailla :<br/>"- Je vais à la douche !"</p><p>Les uns derrière les autres, ils passèrent se rafraîchir avant d'enfiler leurs tenues. Le manager, que Yunho cherchait désespérement à joindre depuis au moins une heure, ne décrochait toujours pas.</p><p>Quand les cinq garçons furent prêts, ils attendirent encore.</p><p>Aucun signe du manager. Le stress commença à monter en chacun d'eux.</p><p>Jaejoong observait Yunho qui allumait son téléphone et l'éteignait compulsivement, comme si cela ferait apparaître un message ou un appel. Le blond frissona et sourit en coin.</p><p>Il savait, lui, que le manager ne viendrait pas.<br/>Les poissons du fleuve étaient déjà certainement en-train de jouer aux osselets avec... Mais, pouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fut amer. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le nouveau manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'homme qui se trouvait face à eux n'était pas leur manager habituel. Grand, imposant, d'allure plutôt joviale, il semblait tout de même avoir de l'autorité.</p><p>En le voyant, Jaejoong eut une drôle d'impression. La mâchoire carrée de ce type qui devait le dépasser de bien une tête, l'impressionnait. Mais surtout... Il n'avait pas d'odeur. Ni âcre, ni sucrée. Rien.</p><p>"<em>Merde</em>." pensa le blondinet. "<em>Il est pas humain... Va falloir la jouer serré...</em>"</p><p>De sa grosse voix, le nouveau venu se présenta :</p><p>"- Je suis Park Sung Woong. Je remplace Kim Tae Ho, votre manager. Tant qu'il reste injoignable."</p><p>Les cinq garçons s'inclinèrent en signe de salutations et de respect.</p><p>Monsieur Park frappa dans ses mains :</p><p>"- Bon, les gars ! On est à la bourre pour l'émission de télé, alors on se magne. Filez dans le van ! En vitesse !"</p><p>Yunho en tête, suivi des quatre autres, sortirent diligement. Jaejoong fermait la marche. En passant près du nouveau manager, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil :</p><p>"- On ferait mieux de bien s'entendre, tous les deux... Je te le dis, moi..." menaça-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique.</p><p>Jaejoong le fusilla du regard puis baissa la tête avant de rejoindre les autres.</p><p>~</p><p>À la fin de l'émission, il n'y avait pas que les fans qui attendaient devant les portes du studio d'enregistrement.</p><p>Près du véhicule qui devait ramener les garçons chez eux, deux agents de police discutaient avec un des gardes du corps.</p><p>De loin, Jaejoong reconnut l'odeur qui lui tournait la tête. Il scruta et aperçut le jeune officier, cheveux noirs, peau claire, regard profond. L'odeur sucrée du muscat emplit ses sens. Quand pourrait-il faire un si bon festin ?</p><p>Les deux flics s'approchèrent du groupe et interpelèrent leur manager :</p><p>"- C'est possible de vous poser quelques questions ? C'est en relation avec la disparition soudaine de Monsieur Kim Tae Ho."</p><p>Park Sung Woong s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura :</p><p>"- On peut peut-être le faire de manière plus discrète ? À l'intérieur du van par exemple ? "</p><p>Les cinq garçons se devisagèrent, comprenant à présent que leur manager n'était pas juste absent pour une raison quelconque. Quand les policiers et tout le petit monde furent installer confortablement dans la camionnette de luxe, Kim Namjoon commença à expliquer la situation :</p><p>"- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons découvert, pas très loin de votre lieu de vie, le corps d'une jeune fille dans un triste état, dans une ruelle sans caméra de surveillance. Impossible, pour le moment de savoir ce qui s'est passé..."</p><p>"- Mais !" Coupa son collègue de sa voix suave qui fit trembler Jaejoong. "Mais, nous avons les enregistrements de quelques minutes auparavant dans une rue adjacente... Nous avons confirmé l'identité de la jeune fille et c'est elle..."</p><p>Déjà le blond avait perdu le fil de la conversation, enivré par la présence du jeune policier, sa nouvelle obsession.</p><p>Namjoon donna son téléphone à Yunho qui était placé au centre du groupe :</p><p>"- Regardez..."</p><p>Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication. La vidéo montrait très clairement Tae Ho en train d'alpaguer la jeune femme, la poursuivant. Puis, un peu plus tard, la femme s'était retournée, avait semblé hurler quelque chose, et était repartie. Tae Ho était resté sur le trottoir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre le même chemin que la victime, en disparaissant du champ des caméras de surveillance.</p><p>Changmin baissa la tête et murmura :</p><p>"- Je suis pas étonné..."</p><p>Sept paires d'yeux se plantèrent sur lui pour lui demander plus d'explications. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Manager Kim... C'est un pervers."</p><p>"- Co... Comment ça ?" questionna Yunho qui n'avait jamais noté quoique ce soit.</p><p>Kim Tae Ho était leur manager depuis le début, et bien qu'il ait été un peu rude avec eux, les poussant toujours plus loin, ne prenant pas tellement en compte leur degré de fatigue, leur besoin de repos, ne semblait pas faire un mauvais travail... Manager Kim, un pervers ? Vraiment ?</p><p>"- Une fois... Vous savez... Quand on est parti au Japon... Dans l'hôtel... Je... Je l'ai vu... Avec une très jeune fille... Je... Il m'a demandé de rien dire... Il a dit qu'il avait honte... Qu'il allait lui demander pardon... Mais... Enfin... Je suis intervenu à temps... Dans un couloir... Enfin... "</p><p>Junsu écarquilla ses pupilles :</p><p>"- C'était le soir où tu es rentré malade dans la chambre ? Tu as passé la nuit à vomir ? "</p><p>Le maknae hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.</p><p>L'inspecteur Kim notait les détails, pendant que Taehyung réfléchissait à voix basse :</p><p>"- Un pervers, potentiellement harceleur ou plus, récidiviste... Qui disparaît après la mort étrange d'une des femmes qu'il a suivi... Ça se tient..."</p><p>Yoochun le coupa dans son élan :</p><p>"- Mais on l'a vu le lendemain de la mort de la jeune femme."</p><p>Namjoon lui jeta un regard suspicieux :</p><p>"- Comment vous savez quel jour elle est morte ? "</p><p>Yunho intervint :</p><p>"- On a vu le cadavre dans la rue. On vous a observé à ce moment-là."</p><p>Les deux Kim hochèrent la tête, et remerciant les garçons, ils descendirent du van.<br/>
En sortant, le genou de Taehyung cogna celui du vampire. Ce dernier sentit tout son être frémir de désir. Il baissa la tête et se réfréna.</p><p>~</p><p>Assis sur le canapé, Junsu, Yoochun et Changmin se concertaient au sujet de cette disparition, de la découverte de la personnalité du Kim Tae Ho et de l'état étrange du cadavre.</p><p>"- Vous pensez que c'est vraiment Manager Kim qui l'a tuée ?" demanda Yoochun</p><p>"- C'est assez clair !" rétorqua Junsu</p><p>"- Mais... C'est quoi cette manière de tuer ?" se questionna le plus jeune.</p><p>Debouts dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, les deux autres observaient en silence. Si Yunho était concentré sur la discussion qui se déroulait, ce n'était pas le cas de Jaejoong.</p><p>Ses pensées s'étaient perdues dans les méandres de la voix et de l'odeur de Taehyung. Il n'avait pas réussi à détacher ses yeux avides du cou immaculé du jeune officier de police. L'odeur avait empli la camionnette. À un moment, il lui avait semblé que le nouveau manager Park s'était mis à trembler avec délectation.</p><p>Ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Jaejoong d'avoir un vampire, à l'air plus âgé, plus vaillant et surtout plus solide que lui, derrière son dos.<br/>
Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un avertissement de "La Façonneuse"...</p><p>Si c'en était vraiment un, alors cela signifierait que l'Ordre du Conseil avait été mis au courant de sa bourde monumentale ?</p><p>Il trembla de peur... Il devait absolument réparer son erreur ! Heureusement que cet enflure de Tae Ho n'était qu'un vulgaire petit pervers. Maintenant qu'il était mort, c'était facile de lui mettre ce crime sur le dos...</p><p>Yunho passa discrètement une main dans les cheveux de Jaejoong et lui murmura :</p><p>"- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûr que nous saurons bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire."</p><p>Jaejoong fit celui qui était vraiment consterné :</p><p>"- Manager Kim, un violeur... J'espère ne jamais le revoir !"</p><p>Le leader serra ses doigts sur les épaules fines de son partenaire comme pour le rassurer et lui fit signe de le suivre subrepticement.</p><p>~</p><p>Laissant les trois autres à leurs spéculations diverses, Yunho avait amené Jaejoong dans sa chambre.</p><p>"<em>Ce n'est pas le moment.</em>" pensa le blond en son for intérieur. Les effets du désir pour l'officier Kim étaient encore si ardents, que si Yunho le titillait maintenant, cela risquait de devenir très sauvage...</p><p>Mais le brun se contenta de serrer son partenaire dans ses bras, et de respirer sa chevelure dorée.</p><p>Bien souvent, quand Jaejoong se retrouvait prisonnier de l'amour et l'affection de Yunho, il avait quelques relents de sa vie d'avant...<br/>
D'avant sa chute, d'avant sa perdition, d'avant sa monstruosité.<br/>
Yunho était le seul humain qui lui avait donné cette once d'humanité qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui.</p><p>Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et lui chatouilla la joue.</p><p>"- Ne pleure pas, mon amour." lui murmura Yunho avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.</p><p>Ah... Sa vie d'avant...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Joseon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hanyang*. 1513.</em>
</p><p>Les petites espadrilles en fibre de chanvre s'usaient sur la terre glacée. Le jeune homme ne ressentait plus le froid, ses pieds étaient comme anesthésiés, habitués aux hivers rugueux.<br/>
Son visage fin, son teint pâle et ses lèvres d'un rose profond se confondaient avec le paysage enneigé. Ses cheveux longs, noir ébène, étaient attachés négligemment et tombaient dans son dos. Il avait une allure quasi-féminine mais paraissait robuste.</p><p>Il tenait fermement dans son poing le nyang* que son père lui avait donné :</p><p>"- Tiens, mon fils, va t'acheter ce qui te fait plaisir."</p><p>Les yeux pétillants du jeune adolescent s'étaient écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais pu voir une vraie pièce de monnaie, en ses seize années de vie avec son père.<br/>
Il était né comme le fils de la servante de la famille Choi, grand notable d'Hanyang. Sa mère perdit la vie en donnant naissance à Jaejoong. Son père, qui était également un servant dans cette famille éleva l'orphelin, prenant le rôle du père, et comblant l'amour maternel.</p><p>Jaejoong se demanda ce qu'il pourrait s'offrir. Il passa devant l'étal d'un vendeur qui proposait des mets qui semblaient délicieux au jeune homme.<br/>
Parmi les gourmandises, il repéra des kakis séchés dont le jeune maître qu'il servait, était friand.<br/>
Jaejoong se lécha les babines. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en goûter.</p><p>Jamais son maître ne le lui en avait donné. Bien au contraire, il prenait un malin plaisir à les avaler tout rond en léchant ses lèvres où le reste de sucre glace s'était déposé.</p><p>Avec un nyang, il pouvait s'en offrir deux. Un pour lui, et un pour son père.</p><p>Le jeune homme posa fièrement la pièce sur la gondole et héla le marchand :</p><p>"- Monsieur ! Donnez-moi deux kakis séchés s'il vous plaît !"</p><p>Le gros homme se retourna et dévisagea le gamin à l'allure malingre. En voyant sa pauvre tenue, il se mit à rire :</p><p>"- Deux kakis ? Rien que cela ! Et où as-tu volé cet argent ?"</p><p>Jaejoong bégaya :</p><p>"- Je... Je... Je ne l'ai pas volé ! Mon père a travaillé dur pour l'avoir !"</p><p>"- Tu l'as pris à ton maître, n'est-ce-pas ? Je devrais avertir les autorités !"</p><p>Le jeune homme, penaud, reprit sa pièce et fit demi-tour. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec le jeune maître de la maison et ses amis.</p><p>Ils avaient le même âge, étaient nés la même année, mais la différence de leur rang avait creusé un énorme fossé entre eux.</p><p>"- Tiens, voilà, le mendiant !" ricana le sale gosse. "Tu cherchais quelque chose ? Ces délicieux kakis, peut-être ?"</p><p>Jaejoong, tête baissée, humilié, essaya de se frayer un passage pour partir, mais le jeune seigneur l'attrapa par la manche.</p><p>"- Attends ! J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Si tu nous suis, je t'acheterai ces kakis... "</p><p>L'air mauvais de l'adolescent ne présageait rien de bon et Jaejoong secoua la tête pour refuser.</p><p>"- En fait, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis." rétorqua l'un des amis qui enserra les épaules du jeune garçon qui se sentit démuni.</p><p>Ils l'entraînèrent vers la forêt. Les nobles enjambèrent avec quelques difficultés les branchages, encombrés de leurs hanboks soyeux.<br/>
Les bords de leurs longs manteaux traînaient dans la neige se salissant au fur à mesure de leurs pas, sans que cela ne leur importe.</p><p>Toujours en se laissant traîner par les compères, le jeune garçon se demandait comment leur échapper. Il se doutait qu'il serait, une fois de plus, victime d'un de leurs sales coups.</p><p>Le jeune maître prenait un malin plaisir à harceler et à persécuter ce gamin à l'air fragile. Cela en était devenu presque jouissif. Il exultait quand il voyait les larmes rouler sur le doux visage efféminé.<br/>
Il regorgeait d'idées pour le tourmenter : il l'avait balancé dans un puit, heureusement, sec ; mis des araignées dans ses espadrilles ; balancé des grillons par la fenêtre de la pièce où il dormait... Mais sa plus grande victoire avait été le jour où il avait coincé le jeune garçon, en pleine nuit, dans la grange attenante à la maison, et vicieusement l'avait déshabillé et caressé malgré ses plaintes.</p><p>Jaejoong s'était alors rebiffé, n'en pouvant plus de ces tourments. Mais le maître de la maison, le géniteur du petit vicelard, avait alors puni son père, en l'enroulant dans une natte de paille et le battant plus de cinquantes coups avec des gros rondins de bois.<br/>
Le jeune garçon s'en était évanoui de pleurs et de demandes de pardon.<br/>
Dès lors, il préférait subir les humiliations du petit salopard plutôt que de voir son père en cet état.</p><p>Il ne subissait pas par faiblesse, mais chaque persécution qu'il endurait, faisait grandir en lui son désir de vengeance.</p><p>"<em>Un jour je serai libre, et puissant, je le jure. Ce jour-là, jeune maître tes regrets seront tout ce qu'il te restera..." </em>se répétait-il, convaincu...</p><p>La troupe arriva près d'une petite grotte et sans avertissement aucun, Jaejoong fut propulsé à l'intérieur par les adolescents hilares qui bloquèrent l'entrée par une pierre.</p><p>Jaejoong sentit l'angoisse arriver. Depuis le jour où il était resté coincé dans le puit pendant plusieurs heures, il avait développé une sorte de claustrophobie. Sa respiration s'accélérait, son rythme cardiaque aussi. Ses jambes le lâchèrent d'un coup et il se retrouva au sol. Assis contre la pierre froide, les bras enserrant ses jambes, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer en silence.</p><p>Sa hargne grandissait, sa colère était à son paroxysme. Il entendit la voix du jeune maître dire à ses amis :</p><p>"- On reviendra d'ici quelques jours pour voir son état." Et partir dans un fou-rire qui lui glaça le sang.</p><p>Naître pauvre à Joseon était un fléau, une tare. Un destin dont personne ne pouvait s'accommoder.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit. Les petits voyoux devaient être partis. Jaejoong tâcha de retrouver ses esprits... Son père lui répétait sans cesse que chaque problème avait sa solution. Il n'allait pas crever là !</p><p>Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité, la paroi froide de la roche qui bouchait l'entrée. Ils s'y étaient mis à cinq pour la bouger... Est-ce qu'à lui seul, il aurait assez de force pour la retirer ?<br/>
Peu importe comment il le devait.</p><p>Il poussa de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne se déplaça pas d'un centimètre.</p><p>Soudain, le jeune homme fit un bond monumental en arrière. Une chose visqueuse avait effleuré sa main. Dans le noir, il ne distinguait absolument pas ce que c'était.</p><p>La chose revenait sur lui, emprisonnant sa cheville. Son sang se glaça, quand il comprit. C'était un serpent. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et d'effrayer l'animal qui risquait d'attaquer. L'effroi l'envahit. L'urine s'échappa malgré lui, trempant son pauvre pantalon de toile.</p><p>Le serpent, surpris par la miction, mordit le garçon dans la cuisse. Jaejoong poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur.<br/>
Il connaissait les serpents, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Une morsure indolore ne pouvait venir que d'une couleuvre. Sans danger, donc. Il s'assit en attrapant l'animal entre ses mains.</p><p>"- Je t'ai fait peur. Pardonne-moi. Mais tu m'as effrayé, toi aussi..." Les larmes lui montèrent. Il était assis, seul, dans le noir, enfermé, à parler à une couleuvre... Il devenait fou...</p><p>D'un coup, il aperçut une petite lumière qui volait autour de lui.</p><p>"- Une luciole ? En plein hiver ? Impossible ! "</p><p>"- <em>Impossible, le crois-tu ? Si tu ne crois pas à l'impossible, alors reste donc coincé ici !"</em></p><p>Le jeune adolescent tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre d'où venait cette voix rude.<br/>
La luciole continuait à vire-volter près de son oreille.</p><p>"- Qui... Qui... Qui est là ?"</p><p>"- <em>Veux-tu croire en l'impossible pour sortir de cet endroit ? Es-tu prêt à y laisser ton âme ?</em>"</p><p>Jaejoong pensa qu'il devenait fou, qu'il entendait des voix. Il chassa du revers de la main, l'insecte lumineux qui l'agaçait en disant négligemment :</p><p>"- Je vendrai mon âme à celui qui me donnera assez de puissance pour me débarrasser de ces connards prétentieux..."</p><p>"- <em>Entendu. Quand tu auras gagné en maturité, je viendrai prendre ton âme en échange de ta puissance qui durera l'éternité."</em></p><p>À ces mots, la grosse pierre se déplaça, laissant Jaejoong sortir en toute hâte, sans réfléchir. Il courru pour rejoindre le chemin du village.</p><p>Transi par le froid, ses habits souillés, il arriva près de la petite pièce qu'il partageait avec son père. Ce dernier l'attendait, mort d'inquiétude, se rongeant les ongles. Un petit feu était allumé, et l'odeur du bois brûlé apporta un sentiment d'apaisement au jeune homme.</p><p>Quand son père le vit, il se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>"- Où étais-tu ?" Sa voix tremblait, et ses yeux étaient rougis. Son fils était toute sa vie.<br/>
Alors Jaejoong lui raconta toute l'histoire. Le nyang, les kakis, le marchand, le jeune maître, la grotte, la couleuvre... Et la luciole.</p><p>"- Tu... Tu as vraiment dit que tu donnerais ton âme ?" Son père s'inquiétait.</p><p>"- Je ne le pensais pas vraiment... Mais, je... Enfin... Les lucioles ne parlent pas ! Il n'y a pas de lucioles en hiver !"<br/>
Il éluda la question d'un revers de la main. Tout en lui donnant des habits propres, son père semblait de plus en plus préoccupé :</p><p>"- Il n'y a pas de lucioles en hiver. Encore moins de lucioles qui parlent... Et qui bougent des roches ! "</p><p>Jaejoong frémit.</p><p>"- Papa ! Arrête! J'ai eu assez peur..."</p><p>"- Dans cette forêt, il y a un Gumiho*... Il n'est peut-être pas seul... Il y a sûrement d'autres êtres... Et tu as fait une promesse dangereuse ! "</p><p>Jaejoong s'assit en tailleur près du feu et fixa son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient devant lui, puis déclara :</p><p>"- Et quand bien même... Si je peux faire souffrir cette ordure je suis près à vendre mon âme et bien plus !"</p><p>___________<br/>
<em>*Hanyang : ancienne Séoul</em><em> sous Joseon (ancien nom de Corée) </em><br/>
<em>*Nyang : monnaie de l'époque de Joseon </em><br/>
*<em>Gumiho : être légendaire représentant un renard à neuf queues pouvant se prendre une apparence humaine. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Une once d'humanité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yunho.</p><p>Depuis des siècles, et des siècles, Jaejoong avait rencontré toutes sortes de partenaires mais jamais quelqu'un comme Yunho.</p><p>Le monstre qu'il était devenu ne ressentait ni amour, ni empathie, ni même sympathie pour l'espèce humaine. Il n'avait en son for intérieur que mépris, désir de possession, et de soumission de ces êtres sans valeurs.</p><p>Mais devant se fondre dans la société humaine, il prit goût à être "en couple". Dominateur et manipulateur, ses relations se finissaient indubitablement au bout de quelques années de la même façon : si sa proie avait assez de chance, elle finissait par partir, sinon elle mourrait. Mais quand elle partait, ce n'était jamais pour très longtemps. <br/>Jaejoong prenait plaisir à les pourchasser et les tourmenter, et au final, cela se terminait de la même façon : le dernier rapport charnel, la beuverie sanguine, la délectation de ce corps, l'orgasme puissant. </p><p>Le vampire n'avait pas de préférences en matière de sexe. Aussi bien les femmes que les hommes, tant que leurs odeurs étaient délicieuses et qu'il pouvait les torturer moralement à souhait, jusqu'à les vider entièrement de leur joie de vivre, leur entrain, et enfin leur énergie. <br/>Les séduire était plutôt facile. Jaejoong plaisait dès le premier regard. Avec ses lèvres roses, ses grands yeux noisettes, et son teint clair. Son visage ressemblait à une étincelle d'espoir dans un monde cruel. Toutes ses victimes étaient tombées sous son charme d'enfant innocent. Yunho aussi. </p><p>Ce ne fut qu'en le rencontrant, qu'il se sentit devenir vulnérable.<br/>De prime abord, quand il avait vu, pour la première fois l'odeur du grand brun l'avait perturbé. Il avait compris immédiatement qu'il serait son prochain compagnon pour les quelques années à venir. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause du rôle  qu'il jouait depuis qu'il vivait à Séoul en tant que membre de TVXQ ? L'image qu'il devait donner de lui était le parfait opposé de ce qu'il était au fond de lui... <br/>Son cœur éteint s'était mis à rebattre la chamade et il eut pour le leader des sentiments qu'il n'avait connu que quand il était humain. </p><p>Il paraissait à la télé comme le petit gamin souriant, prévenant, fragile, un peu blagueur, aimant ses fans et avec une histoire totalement inventée à faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Cela avait bien marché auprès du public... Et auprès des quatre autres garçons avec qui il vivait. Cela le faisait rire intérieurement, mais frémir aussi... Était-il vraiment en train de devenir ainsi ? </p><p>Aux côtés de Yunho, il avait souvent ce sentiment de pouvoir vivre comme il le prétendait.<br/>Et il se surprenait même à éprouver une certaine sympathie pour les trois autres. Cela durait un temps... Tant qu'il avait assez d'énergie. Quand sa vitalité décroissait, son instinct de vampire prenait le dessus et il repartait dans sa folie dominatrice.</p><p>Depuis qu'il s'était nourri de Tae Ho, Jaejoong était calme et posé.<br/>Depuis quelques temps, la créature préférait se rassasier de mets peu goûteux qui lui permettait d'être "humain", un peu plus longtemps. </p><p>Cependant, il avait aussi besoin d'un petit dessert délicieux de temps à autre, une gâterie qui le remplissait d'extase. </p><p>Cette nuit-là, après la journée éprouvante entre l'enregistrement de l'émission et la présence de Kim Taehyung qui l'avait remué, Jaejoong avait eu du mal à s'endormir. </p><p>Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. <br/>Il se leva et à pas feutré, se faufila dans la chambre de Yunho. </p><p>En ouvrant la porte, comme à chaque fois, la bonne odeur de raisins lui fit tourner la tête. Toujours sans bruit, il se glissa contre le corps de son amant qui dormait à poings fermés. Été comme hiver, le bel homme à la peau ambrée dormait torse-nu. Jaejoong tréssaillit d'ivresse. Ses gencives le démangeaient comme à chaque fois. Mais il se contenta de poser son nez dans la chevelure de Yunho et de respirer profondément. </p><p>Ce dernier ressentit la présence qu'il jugeait réconfortante et sans être tout à fait éveillé, il attrapa son amant par le torse pour se blottir contre lui. Le contact de leurs peaux les firent frissonner en même temps. </p><p>Jaejoong se glissa sous la couette sans un mot, virant la tête de Yunho de l'oreiller pour prendre sa place. </p><p>"- Humpf." grogna le brun</p><p>L'autre sourit. De ce sourire qui pouvait effrayer s'il avait été vu. Celui qui laissait transparaître son vrai lui. <br/>Du bout de ses ongles, il dessina les épaules de son amant, et porta doucement les mains à son cou brun, doux, suave... Il voulut serrer un peu... Juste un peu. Sentir la pomme d'adam de son homme trembler sous la pression. L'entendre déglutir dans un râle mêlant la peur et l'excitation. Ah ! Ce cou, cette veine, qu'il caressait à présent sans vergogne, cet endroit, lieu de mille désirs... Qui ne resterait que des fantasmes inachevés. </p><p>Sous les caresses de Jaejoong et sans se douter des pensées qui les accompagnaient, le désir de Yunho se réveilla peu à peu :</p><p>"- Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse. </p><p>"- Aux alentours de trois heures, je crois..." </p><p>"- Aish!" gromella Yunho. "Dors, s'il te plaît... On a beaucoup de boulot demain !" </p><p>"- J'arrive pas à dormir... Je suis venu chercher le sommeil ici..."</p><p>Yunho se redressa pour tenter de deviner le visage de Jaejoong dans l'obscurité. Son visage si pâle était presque brillant, ses yeux étaient rieurs. Le blond en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Yunho et l'attira vers ses lèvres. </p><p>Le baiser fut sensuellement puissant. En se détachant, Yunho marmonna en riant :</p><p>"- T'es chiant, des fois !" Avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Jaejoong, pour le déshabiller. Le corps presque juvénile de son amant l'embarquait à chaque fois dans des contrées profondes de jouissances éphémères. <br/>Les ongles fins sur sa verge étaient a chaque fois source d'angoisse et d'excitation. Bien que Yunho avait la responsabilité de veiller sur Jaejoong en journée, durant leurs nuits torrides, il se retrouvait presque toujours dominé par cet expert, qui lui procurait mille sensations de désir et de satisfaction. </p><p>~</p><p>Le corps d'Ahn Soo Ra -si l'on pouvait appeler cela un corps- était ressorti de la chambre froide afin d'être une énième fois examiné. </p><p>Le médecin légiste ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu devant cette énigme. </p><p>La plaie béante dans l'abdomen d'où les organes avaient été retiré, tourmentaient les médecins légistes et les policiers. Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? </p><p>Namjoon tournait autour de la table. Très terre-à-terre, il regarda le visage décharnée de la pauvre fille. D'un coup, il pointa du doigt le cou de la victime. </p><p>"- Et pour ça ? Vous avez une explication, docteur ?" </p><p>Le médecin acquiesça. </p><p>"- Je l'ai noté dans le rapport d'autopsie. Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?" </p><p>L'inspecteur Kim n'était pas friand de lecture encore moins quand il s'agissait de rapport médicaux avec des termes scientifiques.</p><p>"- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est une blessure antérieure ou si c'est celle qui a causé la mort." Continua le médecin. "Pourquoi cette partie-là reste rose alors que le corps est desséché ? Est ce que la gamine était morte avant qu'on retire ses organes ? Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ? " </p><p>"- Trafic d'organes humains ?" proposa Taehyung, fasciné par ce cas unique en son genre. </p><p>Namjoon leva les yeux au ciel. L'innocence de son officier l'exaspéra :</p><p>"- Si c'était le cas, tu penses bien qu'ils n'auraient pas laissé le corps à la vue de tous ! "</p><p>"- Et puis... Un cœur, un rein, je veux bien..." dit le médecin à son tour. "Mais pourquoi s'encombrer des intestins ?" </p><p>Namjoon porta son index sur sa mâchoire :</p><p>"- Non... Pas du trafic d'organes... C'est un truc qui a l'air de nous dépasser. Rien dans la vie de cette gamine ne laissait présager qu'elle allait se faire tuer de cette manière."</p><p>L'officier Kim Taehyung imita son supérieur sans s'en rendre compte en caressant son menton de son index :</p><p>"- On se croirait dans un film de vampire... La veine perforée... Ou dans Tokyo Ghoul ! Bouffeurs de chaire humaine !"</p><p>"- Bah là, justement... La chaire est tout ce qu'il reste ! Arrête avec tes mangas... Et reviens sur terre avec nous, s'il te plaît." lui asséna Namjoon. </p><p>Taehyung haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Moi j'dis juste que ce meurtre n'a rien de très humain, c'est tout... "</p><p>Le médecin légiste et Namjoon partirent dans un fou-rire. Ils connaissaient le caractère enfantin et rêveur de Taehyung. <br/>Ils étaient bien à mille lieux d'imaginer à quel point le jeune homme avait raison. </p><p>~</p><p>Park Sung Woong était assis dans le salon, chez les garçons. Jambes croisées, airs satisfaits, il souriait. Une attraction incroyable émanait de lui. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de charisme qui faisait que les garçons étaient scotchés à lui et buvaient ses paroles. Sauf Jaejoong. <br/>Le blond était assis un peu à l'écart et avait pris une position nonchalante sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il n'aimait décidément pas ce nouveau manager. L'avait-il déjà croisé dans une autre époque, un autre lieu ? Il ne lui semblait pas, pourtant. Était-il envoyé par la Façonneuse ? Rien ne le présageait non plus. </p><p>Tout en l'écoutant se pavaner, Jaejoong se demandait de quelle catégorie de vampires ce type exécrable devait venir. Suivant le degré de vengeance à accomplir, les différentes habilités des vampire pouvaient varier. Si Jaejoong avait hérité du statut le plus bas chez les vampires, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sung Woong. Était-il un de ces monstres illusionnistes, capable de changer de formes humaines aux grès de leurs besoins ? </p><p>Jaejoong l'observait d'un regard noir pendant qu'il annonçait le programme des semaines à venir. Présentation en plateau télé d'une émission de divertissement, apparition à un gala de charité, fan meeting dans diverses villes en Corée... Et petite pause de vacances à Jeju. Ouf. Avant d'attaquer la tournée asiatique qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. </p><p>Personne ne broncha. Tout le monde acquiesça. Même Jaejoong. Avait-il seulement le choix ? </p><p>"- Allez, les gars ! Maintenant, à l'entraînement !" </p><p>Changmin demanda tout de même :</p><p>"- Juste... Par rapport à Tae Ho... Il ne viendra plus ?" </p><p>Junsu intervint :</p><p>"- Même s'il revient... J'en veux plus comme manager ! On en a un mille fois mieux." Le large sourire du chanteur sous sa chevelure chocolat lui donnait un air irrésistiblement craquant. </p><p>Park Sung Woong eut un sourire satisfait et passa, paternellement, sa main dans la tête de Junsu qui laissa dégager une odeur agréable seulement perceptible par les deux créatures.  Jaejoong grogna, en colère, de voir un autre, essayer de lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit. </p><p>Jusqu'alors, c'était lui le centre d'intérêt de tous... Devrait-il éliminer cet ennemi qui empiète sur son territoire ? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hanyang. Été 1525.</em>
</p><p>Jaejoong en avait enfin fini avec lui. La lune ronde et pleine faisait resplendir ses crocs flambant neufs, tachés du sang du jeune maître qui gisait à ses pieds. Les fines mains opalines du jeune vampire étaient recouvertes du liquide vermeil... Pleinement satisfait d'avoir accompli la vengeance tant attendue, il observa ce qu'il restait de sa première victime. La cour intérieure de l'immense demeure était à présent souillée. <br/>Il se délecta de cette vision. Léchant le bout de ses doigts, il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres. Ce soir, ce serait l'orgie. Pour une première dans ce nouveau monde, encore inconnu, aux sensations inexplorées, le jeune vampire ne voulut pas en perdre une miette.</p><p>Ces sept dernières années l'avaient rendu plus fort. À chaque nouvelle humiliation du jeune noble, la luciole sortait Jaejoong de ce mauvais pas, tout en lui faisant promettre à chaque fois, qu'il lui donnerait son âme.</p><p>À l'aube de ses 22 ans, Jaejoong appela de lui-même l'insecte en lui signifiant qu'il était prêt.<br/>Son père venait de mourir sous les coups du Seigneur, et la colère du jeune homme ne se contenait plus.</p><p>"- Où es-tu satané insecte !? C'est aujourd'hui plus que jamais que j'ai besoin de toi !" avait-il hurlé en balançant la terre sur le corps de son père. Si Jaejoong n'avait pas été là, personne ne l'aurait enterré.</p><p>La luciole n'apparut qu'une fois le travail d'ensevelissement terminé, les larmes du jeune garçon avaient séché en laissant des traces blanches sur ses joues. <br/>Il posa la pelle près de lui, essuya son visage quand il vit enfin l'insecte phosphorescent tournoyer près de lui.</p><p>"- <em>Tu es prêt à y laisser ton âme ?"</em></p><p>Jaejoong hocha la tête.</p><p>"-<em> Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible... Tu ne seras plus humain !</em>"</p><p>"- D'ACCORD!" Hurla le jeune garçon plein de colère envers le monde.</p><p>Sous ses yeux, la luciole grossit, son abdomen fluorescent s'agrandit, ses pattes arrières se transformèrent peu à peu en jambes à la douceur et la blancheur éclatantes... <br/>Peu à peu la luciole prenait forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme. Le visage de la nouvelle venue éclatait par sa beauté. Arrondi, nacré comme une perle de coquillage, de grands yeux bleus profonds, et une bouche gourmande d'un rouge puissant. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient au vent. Était-ce un jeune homme ? Une jeune femme ? Jaejoong ne sut le dire, tellement cet être était exceptionnel. <br/>Il sentit ses sens le quitter. Sa tristesse, sa colère, et même le sentiment de la perte de son père, s'envolèrent devant la créature.</p><p>"- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il, envoûté par l'angélisme de la créature face à lui.</p><p>"- <em>La Façonneuse..." </em>répondit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de lui.</p><p>Jaejoong, hypnotisé par le regard profond de ses yeux, se sentit défaillir. Il perdait ses forces au fur et à mesure que la chose quasi-irréelle diminuait la distance entre eux. Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant les formes féminines qui apparaissaient sans pudeur, sous le tissu un peu trop léger de l'être féerique.</p><p>Elle lui prit les mains et les retourna dans tous les sens pour les observer. Fines et blanches malgré les travaux rudes qu'il avait accompli durant toutes ses années avec son père, elles étaient un peu tâchées de terre.</p><p>"- <em>Douces mains... Elles te serviront d'armes pour ta vengeanc</em>e."</p><p>Puis elle se pencha sur le visage du garçon qui tréssaillit. Du bout de son ongle, elle traça le contour de ses lèvres pleines et innocentes.</p><p>"- <em>Ta bouche sera ta source de vie."</em></p><p>Elle attrapa le visage de Jaejoong, posa son front sur le sien et pénétra son regard dans ses yeux. Le garçon ingénu perdit pied, complètement enivré par une vague de sensations nouvelles.</p><p>"- <em>Tu seras papillon de nuit..."</em></p><p>En finissant sa phrase, elle écrasa sa bouche sur celle du jeune innocent. Jaejoong tomba dans un dédale de plaisir et de bien-être. Tandis que la créature continuait de sucer les lèvres du jeune homme, celui-ci défaillit.<br/>Jamais, de sa courte vie, il ne s'était laissé aller à ces plaisirs. Trop occupé à survivre et veiller sur son père.</p><p>Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de celles de la jeune femme, il la sentit frêle, presque sans défense. Et pourtant... C'était lui qui était le plus faible. Elle, elle joua un long un moment avec la langue du jeune garçon, tandis que ses longs doigts, aux ongles acérés, commencèrent à dénouer les rubans de la pauvre chemise de coton qu'il avait sur les épaules. L'habit glissa à terre, laissant apparaître son torse juvénile et laiteux.</p><p>Jaejoong resta pétrifié sous les caresses expertes de la jeune femme, mêlant désir et peur, bien-être et crainte.<br/>Il ne bougea plus, la laissant accéder à toutes les parties de son corps, faisant de lui son amusement frivole pendant l'espace d'un instant.</p><p>Leurs corps fusionnaient, dans une danse lascive, à côté de la tombe du père du jeune homme. Aucune pensée ne vint troubler le garçon. Jusqu'au moment ultime, celui où il sentit qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à la jouissance jamais ressentie auparavant.</p><p>Deux crocs luisant se plantèrent dans la peau délicate de son cou, lui provoquant une douleur paralysante dans tout son être.</p><p>Il ressentit une brûlure intense à l'intérieur de lui : son âme le quittait. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de la créature qui, toujours assise sur lui de façon sensuelle continuait à aspirer, par la veine du jeune garçon, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les sens de Jaejoong le lâchèrent complètement, dans un dernier tressautement, le paroxysme du plaisir atteint, il s'évanouit. Vidé, de tous liquides qui le tenaient en vie jusqu'alors, les yeux clos, la jeune femme l'observa encore un court instant. Puis reprit son apparance d'insecte et fit ses adieux à l'adolescent à la beauté opaline.</p><p>Quand il s'éveilla, la lumière du soleil lui brûla la peau. Nu. Il était entièrement nu, sur la terre chauffée par les températures estivales. Il se redressa mais les brûlures occasionnées par le soleil lui étaient insupportables.</p><p>D'un geste furtif, il attrapa ses habits qui gisaient à terre et s'enfuit dans la profondeur de la forêt, loin des rayons du soleil.<br/>Il trouva un recoin, en contre-bas, un peu abrité, et s'y installa. Tout en se rhabillant, il rassembla ses souvenirs de la veille avec grosses difficultés.</p><p>Ce fut en enfilant son pantalon qu'il se rendit compte de la transformation de ses mains : ses ongles avaient poussés, et étaient devenus pointus, comme des lames de couteau aiguisées. <br/>Soudain, les paroles de la luciole devenue nymphe lui revinrent en tête. Une histoire d'armes au sujet de ses mains... De source de vie, de papillon de nuit. Ce n'était pas un rêve...</p><p>Son ventre gargouilla, il se plia en deux. Et une odeur délicieuse vint éveiller ses sens.<br/>En relevant la tête, il vit un lapin à la fourrure soyeuse.</p><p>Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dessus et à sa grande surprise, l'attrapa du premier coup. Ses dents se plantèrent directement dans le corps de l'animal, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de ses canines acérées. Il vida l'animal d'une traite.</p><p>Sa faim satisfaite, il souriait. Il était sûrement mort, et devait être en train de flotter entre deux mondes... Il ne ressentait plus tristesse, ni compassion. Ni crainte. Il s'endormit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.</p><p>La luciole avait disparu mais dans un demi-sommeil, à moins que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, Jaejoong l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille :</p><p><em>"-</em> <em>Tu tireras ta puissance de l'énergie des autres... Tu te nourriras d'eux. Tu seras plus fort la nuit... Mais pour survivre, tu seras tel un humain au matin."</em></p><p>Jaejoong eut un rictus presque effrayant. Son corps se faisait moins frêle, et le désir de ressentir la chair sous ses dents, emplit ses sens.</p><p>À la nuit tombée, il se dirigea vers la maison de son maître, d'un pas décidé.</p><p>Cette nuit-là, le carnage fut complet. Il commença par le fils harceleur, qu'il dégusta encore vivant sous ses cris et ses plaintes. Puis sa jeune sœur, qui avait une odeur délicieuse et lui provoqua des sensations de jouissance telles qu'il avait ressenti la veille. <br/>Le maître et sa femme y passèrent ensuite... Jaejoong se vautrait dans une orgie de sang, et de jouissance. De vengeance et d'instinct...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Apparence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'avion transcenda le ciel orangé de fin de journée, la lumière qui pénétrait par le hublot faisait ressortir le teint mat de Yunho. Par la petite fenêtre, les minuscules bicoques grossissaient au fur à mesure de la descente de l'appareil.</p><p>Jaejoong était nerveux à ses côtés. Cela faisait bien quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie nourriture énergisante et il commençait à fatiguer. Des cernes s'étaient formées, et son entrain aux diverses activités du groupe avait faibli.</p><p>Son partenaire l'avait bien remarqué et comme à chaque fois, il lui avait ramené des sacs entiers de compléments alimentaires vitaminés et lui demandait de prendre des pauses de plus en plus fréquentes.</p><p>Jaejoong acceptait le tout sans broncher, en remerciant son amoureux. Intérieurement, il ricanait... Bientôt... Peut-être cette nuit, il sortirait.</p><p>La disparition de leur ancien manager ne questionnait plus personne. La police lui avait mis le crime crapuleux sur le dos. Et les cinq garçons ne furent plus dérangés par les demandes de témoignages.</p><p>Cependant Jaejoong savait que les deux policiers Kim venaient régulièrement sur les lieux. L'odeur enivrante de Taehyung le dévastait à chaque fois. Et il le sentait de loin.</p><p>Ce petit-là devait être un met d'exception. Plus d'une fois le vampire avait presque failli à sa promesse de ne pas le toucher tout de suite. S'emplir de son odeur, et des fantasmes qui en découlaient était une réelle partie de plaisir et de jeu qui le torturait tout en le délectant.</p><p>Il ne savait que trop bien, qu'une fois cette victime mangée, il lui faudrait certainement attendre encore plusieurs décennies pour retrouver ce sentiment.</p><p>Bien sûr, à côté de ce genre d'humains exquis, il y en avait d'autres qui faisaient complètement l'affaire. Mais à un degré moindre.</p><p>Il y a plus de cent ans, il avait pu goûter une chair divine, et l'état dans lequel ce jeune garçon l'avait mis, était indescriptible. La jouissance ultime qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait perdre conscience pendant plusieurs jours. Le corps du jeune homme qu'il avait épuisé durant de longues heures gisait encore à ses côtés. Bien heureusement, il avait choisi un endroit isolé afin de ne pas être attrapé par les humains.<br/>Car c'était bien le risque avec ces mets délicats... Perdre connaissance et ne pas se débarrasser des restes. Rouvrir la légende des vampires si durement enterrée.</p><p>Hors de question d'avaler Taehyung rapidement et n'importe où. L'endroit et le moment viendraient à point. Il suffisait d'attendre... Et de supporter cette tourmente.</p><p>"- Enfin du repos !" Changmin sauta de joie sur son siège quand l'avion posa ses roues sur le tarmaque de l'aéroport de Jeju.</p><p>~</p><p>Hotel 3 étoiles, avec chacun leur chambre. Leur nouveau manager ne s'était pas moqué d'eux ! <br/>Jaejoong se jeta sur son lit, épuisé, attendant que le ciel s'assombrisse pour aller vadrouiller dans les rues à la recherche de nourriture potable.</p><p>Quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte. Le jeune chanteur se releva avec difficultés du lit douillet et alla ouvrir. Il s'attendait à y voir Yunho ou un autre des garçons mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Park Sung Woong, le manager.</p><p>Jaejoong passa une main sur son visage pas tout à fait frais. L'autre lui sourit vicieusement et sans se faire inviter, il pénétra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme claqua la porte assez énervé. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il ne souhaitait pas la présence, c'était lui.</p><p>"- Je sais, je sais." Annonça le manager comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du chanteur. "Tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est normal. Je dois dire que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Tu as repéré mon identité et je suis venu en connaissant la tienne..."</p><p>"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?" rétorqua le plus jeune laissant tomber toutes formalités et politesses de rigueur. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Park Sung Woong sursauta presque sous le tutoiement, peu habitué à ce qu'on ne lui montre pas de respect et qu'on se mette à le tutoyer. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.</p><p>"- Je peux être patient un certain temps, mais pas trop non plus. Je suis ton aîné !"</p><p>Jaejoong ricana :</p><p>"- J'ai 495 ans... J'existe depuis 1525."</p><p>Le visage de l'homme face à lui vira au rouge. Il resta muet. Le chanteur en profita :</p><p>"- J'ai l'impression que tu es moins âgé, non ? Alors ne parle pas d'aîné et de respect dû à l'âge avec moi !"</p><p>"- Pas de beaucoup." Conçu enfin l'autre. "J'existe depuis 1618. Et je suis d'une race vampirique bien supérieure à la tienne... De celle capable de changer d'apparence..."</p><p>La jalousie du blondinet était piquée à vif. Pourquoi la Façonneuse ne lui avait pas donné ce pouvoir ? Il avait tenté de questionner quelques vampires au gré des centenaires mais les réponses avaient toutes été différentes. <br/>Selon certains, son désir de vengeance était trop commun pour mériter un pouvoir extra-ordinaire, pour d'autres son apparence physique humaine était si belle, que la Façonneuse refusait de voir Jaejoong devenir autre chose, d'autres encore disaient que l'orgasme ressentit pendant sa transformation avait gelé une partie des pouvoirs... <br/>Quelle était la vérité ? Jaejoong ne le savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que l'être maléfique face à lui était beaucoup plus puissant et pourrait lui faire du mal... Il devait s'en méfier.</p><p>L'autre continua :</p><p>"- Et puis, chez les humains, je suis plus âgé. C'est ça qui compte. Ne laisse rien paraître devant les autres où nous serons menacés par  la Façonneuse."</p><p>Jaejoong frémit comme à chaque fois qu'il entendit son nom. <br/>Elle était restée profondément ancrée en lui. Et dans tous les corps des vampires qui erraient. Comme un goût unique de la puissance orgasmique.</p><p>"- Revenons aux choses sérieuses, Jaejoong." Le manager planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. "La gamine qui a été retrouvée, c'est ton fait, non ?"</p><p>Cette fois ce fut au tour du blond d'être embarrassé de sa bourde monumentale.</p><p>"- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu risques si tu te fais pincer ?"</p><p>Le chanteur fut piqué à vif. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il voulait vraiment venir lui faire la leçon ? Jaejoong l'abhorrait de tout son être.</p><p>"- T'es venu me surveiller ?" invectiva le chanteur.</p><p>L'homme eut un rictus et sussura :</p><p>"- Pas le moins du monde... Il y a juste une odeur délicieuse qui gravite non loin de toi... Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu n'y aies pas touché..."</p><p>~</p><p>"- C'est pas vrai ! " Kim Namjoon savait à quoi s'attendre en arrivant sur les lieux mais la stupéfaction était tout de même présente.</p><p>Il avait reçu un appel de la brigade de Jeju, le matin-même lui annonçant la découverte d'un cadavre dans un drôle d'état. La police de Jeju avait entendu parler de l'affaire de Séoul et tous étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait du même tueur. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.</p><p>Les officiers avaient épluché des dossiers et des dossiers sur des décennies d'enquêtes afin de trouver d'autres meurtres similaires. Rien.</p><p>Sauf ce qu'avait déniché Taehyung dans les archives de la grande bibliothèque de Séoul. Il s'était acharné, et n'avait pas abandonné son idée. Pour lui, cette mort n'avait rien d'humain. <br/>Il avait essayé de démontrer à Namjoon sa théorie, mais rien à faire. "<em>Trop terre-à-terre". </em>Avait-il pensé. Alors il avait fouillé. Seul. Pendant des nuits et des nuits.</p><p>Et il avait fini par trouver. Des faits similaires étaient archivés dans de vieux manuscrits. En 1823, un corps avait été retrouvé, momifié et avait tétanisé le pays. L'enquête faisait état d'un fait strictement identique, 50 ans plus tôt. Tout y était consigné. <br/>"Mort certainement d'ordre vampirique." était noté en marge accompagné d'un point d'interrogation.</p><p>Taehyung avait frappé de son index le texte en s'exclamant :<br/>"- Je le savais ! Je le savais !"</p><p>Le peu de personne autour de lui, avaient tous sursauté sous les cris de victoire du policier. Il avait pris le texte en photo avec son téléphone avant de les transférer à son collègue. <br/>Sur le coup, Namjoon avait répondu un truc du genre : "<em>Tu ne sais pas à quel point les coréens ont toujours été superstitieux et crédules ? La preuve avec toi !" </em></p><p>Mais là, à Jeju, devant ce deuxième cadavre, l'inspecteur Kim se demanda, pendant quelques instants, si son coéquipier pouvait peut-être avoir raison. Il frissonna.</p><p>Des vampires? <br/>Il secoua la tête. Hors de question de rentrer dans le délire de Taehyung. Il y avait forcément, forcément, une explication bien plus plausible.</p><p>Il se pencha sur le squelette recouvert de chair, visiblement aspiré de l'intérieur, analogue au premier. <br/>Une fois ses gants enfilés, il souleva les couches d'habits au niveau de l'abdomen et constata sans surprise la même fente. Plus d'organes, plus de sang. Namjoon toujours accroupi, tourna son visage vers son partenaire. Taehyung avait presque un sourire sur le visage. <br/>Presque. Ce n'était pas une scène marrante à voir, mais la satisfaction de constater que son idée avait du sens, lui donnait ce petit air fier.</p><p>"- Tu vas me reparler de vampire ?" sonda l'aîné.</p><p>Kim Taehyung haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Je ne dis plus rien, moi... Mais les faits sont là."</p><p>L'index sur son menton, Namjoon faisait l'horrible effort de croire dans les théories de son officier. Dieu, que c'était dur ! Des vampires ? Ces suceurs de sang sortis des livres ? Dracula himself? Ceux qui s'évanouissent au soleil ? Bêtise, oui !</p><p>Soudain, Namjoon sentit un regard le pénétrer profondément, il se tourna d'un coup. <br/>Il aperçut un jeune homme dont il connaissait déjà le visage, qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté du cordon de sécurité. Taehyung le vit aussi. <br/>"- Hey! Mais c'est le vocaliste des TVXQ ! Jaejoong ! Un des témoins, tu te souviens ?"</p><p>Bien sûr que l'inspecteur se souvenait. Ce qui le questionnait, c'était surtout, pourquoi il était là, une fois de plus...</p><p>Taehyung se pencha sur l'oreille de son partenaire :</p><p>"- Tu écoutes ma théorie ? Même si t'en veux pas, la voilà. Ces meurtres sont reliés à eux. Ce groupe-là... Leur manager qui a disparu... Il a agressé la première fille. Et il a disparu. Il a dû revenir. Ils sont là, eux... Alors lui aussi. C'est lui le vampire. Leur manager Kim Tae Ho."</p><p>Namjoon donna une tape sur le front de Taehyung :</p><p>"- C'est romancier que tu aurais dû être... Pas flic." Il s'approcha posément du chanteur. "Salut !" lui adressa-t-il.</p><p>Jaejoong inclina sa tête qui lui tournait. Comment se faisait-il que la jeune fille dont il avait fait son festin la veille était là ? <br/>Il avait pris soin de la balancer au large.  A Jeju, bordé par l'océan Pacifique, ce n'était pas l'eau ni les poissons qui manquaient ! Pourquoi cette gamine sucrée et raffinée était allongée sur la falaise ? A deux pas de son hôtel ?</p><p>"- Tu viens pour le spectacle ?" lui balança Namjoon.</p><p>Jaejoong secoua la tête et sans un mot fit demi-tour pour rentrer, mais trébucha sur Yoochun qui venait d'entendre les rumeurs.</p><p>À la vision du corps, le brun eut un haut-le-cœur et posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis il jeta un œil au visage placide de Jaejoong. Aucune émotion n'était visible. Yoochun le prit par la main pour rentrer à l'hôtel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ivresse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong semblait préoccupé et cela affectait beaucoup Yunho. Ils étaient censés se reposer et se vider la tête pendant quelques jours, alors le voir tourner comme un lion en cage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, rendait le leader du groupe très nerveux.</p><p>Ils étaient descendus de leurs chambres pour siroter un cocktail dans le jardin exceptionnellement fleuri de l'hôtel. Le cadre était agréable, les fleurs parfumaient l'air et le soleil brillait.<br/>Yoochun racontait des blagues auxquelles riaient de bon cœur Junsu et Changmin. Yunho écoutait d'une oreille distraite, occupé à scruter Jaejoong.</p><p>Son homme était vraiment beau. C'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il le dévisage ait. Grand, fin, élancé, sa teinture blonde qui semblait presque naturelle s'il n'avait pas été coréen, la blancheur de son visage, le rouge de ses lèvres, il semblait presque irréel. Tout en le détaillant, Yunho sentit son cœur battre la chamade. De tout le groupe, Jaejoong était celui dont les fans étaient les plus coriaces. Elles disaient régulièrement qu'elles avaient été ensorcelées par l'éclat de son visage.</p><p>Alors qu'il avait mis ça sur le dos d'une amitié très forte, Yunho avait finalement accepté que c'était bel et bien une attirance amoureuse qu'il avait pour son partenaire de scène. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il tomberait, un jour, amoureux d'un homme. La fragilité du blond, sa nervosité, sa candeur... Tout l'avait attiré chez lui. Une envie incroyable de le couver. De le prendre dans ses bras et de le préserver du monde extérieur.<br/>Ah ! S'il se doutait ! Mais non. Le grand Yunho, l'adulé de ces fans, avait un cœur si pur qu'il ne pouvait imaginer le masque sur le visage de son bien-aimé.</p><p>Ils étaient assis sur des chaises longues. Seul Jaejoong marchait en rond, ce qui finit par agacer les autres.</p><p>"- Viens t'asseoir ! C'est stressant de te voir comme ça !" lança Junsu en pointant du doigt la chaise longue inoccupée à côté de lui.</p><p>Le blond releva la tête et esquisça un sourire. Dans sa tête, il revoyait le corps de la jeune fille auprès duquel Taehyung investiguait.<br/>Le cadavre n'était pas ressorti de l'eau tout seul... C'était forcément l'entreprise de quelqu'un... La morte ne l'aurait pas fait d'elle-même.</p><p>Jaejoong n'avait reçu aucun pouvoir de la Façonneuse. Ni celui de pouvoir transformer les mordus en vampire, ni celui, comme Park Sung Woong, de changer d'apparence. <br/>Il en gardait une certaine rancune et un sentiment d'injustice. <br/>Jaejoong était de la classe des plus bas des vampires. Il tuait. Les humains mourraient sous ses crocs et on n'en parlait plus. Rien de plus basique ni de plus frustrant.</p><p>Il s'assit sur le bord de la chaise en fer blanc, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais les quatre autres garçons avaient déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa une main sur son front pour essuyer les perles de transpiration, releva la tête et sourit affectueusement à chacun d'entre eux.</p><p>"- C'est agréable, ici." formula-t-il avec un air faussement détaché qui ne trompait personne.</p><p>"- Jae, ça va pas ?" s'enquit Yoochun ? "T'es bizarre depuis ce matin..."</p><p>"- C'est le cadavre." annonça Yunho. "Vous savez tous comme Jae est sensible, il ne supporte pas ce genre de choses... Il l'a vu malgré lui et ça le retourne."</p><p>"<em>Ce qui me retourne c'est surtout ce Taehyung..." </em>Songea profondément le vampire qui se contenta de soupirer pour donner le change.</p><p>Yunho vint s'asseoir près de lui, et passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon.</p><p>"- Les gars, ça vous dit qu'on se trouve un resto qui fait barbecue, pour ce soir ? Ça nous changera les idées ! " déclara le leader.</p><p>Changmin fut le premier à sauter sur la proposition.</p><p>~</p><p>"- Quand même... C'est étrange !" démarra Junsu tout en retournant la viande qui était en train de griller, avec la petite pince métallique.</p><p>Changmin attrapa un premier morceau du bout de ses baguettes, l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant de répondre :</p><p>"- Quoi donc ? "</p><p>"- Ces histoires de cadavres... Toujours à proximité de nous."</p><p>Yoochun eut un frisson malgré la chaleur de l'été et du restaurant. Yunho lança un regard noir à Junsu, tout en désignant Jaejoong de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire... Jae était bien assez perturbé comme ça...<br/>Les mimiques n'échappèrent pas au blond. Mais il avait drôlement envie de savoir ce qu'en pensaient les autres, alors il encouragea Junsu à continuer :</p><p>"- Je me suis dit la même chose. C'est vraiment étrange... En moins d'un mois, deux cadavres bizarres autour de nous... Pourquoi nous..."</p><p>"- Me coupez pas l'appétit, les mecs !" grogna Changmin, occupé à emballer un morceau de viande bien grillée dans une feuille de salade.</p><p>"- Il y a des choses qui te coupent l'appétit à toi ? C'est possible ?" railla Yoochun en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.</p><p>Le plus jeune fourra son morceau en bouche et dit :</p><p>"- Ch'est dégueu. Rien que d'y pencher !"</p><p>"- Parle la bouche vide, s'il te plaît... Ça aussi c'est dégueu, t'en mets partout... " objecta Yunho qui n'avait qu'un seul souhait : que l'on parle d'autre chose que ces putains de cadavres.</p><p>"- Vous pensez que Tae Ho soit dans le coup ?" demanda Yoochun.</p><p>Junsu haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi il serait à Jeju ? Il nous suivrait ? C'est tellement bizarre cette histoire."</p><p>"- Ouais... Et moi, je vous l'dis, les mecs... Les vacances vont être gâchées. " grogna le maknae de la bande. "Les deux flics vont nous tourner autour, et on va devoir témoigner ! Encore !"</p><p>Yunho soupira et attrapa la bouteille de soju que la jeune serveuse venait de leur apporter. <br/>Il entreprit de remplir les petits verres de tout le monde, à commencer par celui de Jaejoong, qui, il le savait, le boirait d'une traite de sorte à ce que Yunho devrait le remplir à nouveau après avoir fini le tour des verres des autres.</p><p>Jaejoong tenait bien l'alcool, selon la réputation qu'il avait. En réalité, il pouvait avaler autant de verres qu'il voulait, il ne connaissait pas l'ivresse avec ce genre de liquide. Le seul liquide qui le plongeait dans cet état de flottement que ses compagnons éprouvaient avec l'alcool, était bel et bien le sang humain.</p><p>~</p><p>Le manager Park Sung Woong tournait en rond dans le hall de l'entrée, en colère. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des garçons. La standardiste, à l'odeur enivrante, l'avait informé que l'un des garçons s'était renseigné pour l'adresse d'un restaurant auprès d'elle quelques heures plus tôt.</p><p>"<em>Sans même me proposer d'aller avec eux !</em>" La rancœur était palpable. Il repensait à l'effet que lui faisait le jeune Yunho, et l'envie irrepressible de planter ses crocs dans son cou après une nuit torride... Mais pour cela, il devait l'entraîner dans un endroit calme et paisible.</p><p>Il avait imaginé son plan pour ce soir-là, et voilà que tout tombait à l'eau à cause de leur fichu restaurant.</p><p>Et puis... Jaejoong était parmi eux ! Ce n'était pas ça qui le rassurait le plus. Si le blondinet ne s'était pas encore attaqué à Yunho, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Est-ce que ce vampire de pacotille avait une aspiration pour le monde des humains ? Cela lui plaisait-il tant que cela de rester membre d'un groupe de k-pop ?</p><p>Sung Woong ne pouvait comprendre ce genre d'attrait stupide et inutile. Pour lui, seul comptait la satisfaction de ses désirs bestiaux et sanguinaires. La chair, dans toutes ses formes. La jouissance. L'orgasme. L'orgie.</p><p>Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les cinq garçons entrèrent dans le hall. Yunho, complètement avachi sur le dos de Jaejoong, se laissait traîner. Yoochun était à peu près dans le même état d'ébriété, et soutenu par Junsu et Changmin.</p><p>Ils virent leur manager, bien sûr. Planté au milieu du hall, ils ne pouvaient pas le rater. Ce dernier fonça sur eux, le visage empourpré par la colère :</p><p>"- C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?" vociféra-t-il.</p><p>Changmin sursauta sur le ton dur du manager. C'est Junsu qui rétorqua, alors que Jaejoong passa devant le manager, toujours avec Yunho sur le dos, sans même daigner lever la tête vers lui :</p><p>"- Bah... On n'est pas en vacances ? On respire un peu... On est sorti entre potes..."</p><p>Park Sung Woong ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les excuses de Junsu. Il suivit du regard le vampire et le fruit de son fantasme, disparaître dans le couloir sombre.</p><p>Jaejoong coucha Yunho, assoupi, sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, et l'installa confortablement. Le visage bronzé de Yunho semblait paisible, sans aucune inquiétude qui ne pourrait le troubler. Le désir monta en Jaejoong, comme une flèche. Sans plus de retenue, il enleva d'un coup son t-shirt et enjamba son amant endormi. <br/>Yunho poussa un petit grommellement en sentant le poids de son partenaire s'affaisser sur son ventre, mais il sourit, toujours les yeux clos.</p><p>Sans plus attendre, Jaejoong se jeta sur la bouche fine et rosée de laquelle les dernières effluves d'alcool sortaient. Il suça longtemps les lèvres fines de son amant, les mordillant à presque y faire perler le sang... Aller à la limite, se retenir, n'en avoir que les prémices, un avant-goût du sang agréable de son amant. Yunho commença à reprendre conscience sous ce baiser douloureux mais excitant. Il attrapa la tête blonde pour l'empêcher de s'en aller si l'envie lui en prenait, et donna un rythme plus effréné à ce baiser.</p><p>Jamais leurs baisers n'étaient calmes et romantiques. Toujours enflammés comme deux bêtes affamées. Jaejoong prenait un malin plaisir à aller et venir sur le bas-ventre de Yunho, sentant l'érection de celui-ci sous le tissu tendu de son pantalon. <br/>Les mains du blond tâtonnaient à la recherche du bouton, afin d'ouvrir ce satané jean, mais Yunho, retenant toujours sa tête, l'empêchait d'être plus efficace. La chaleur était envoûtante et terminer une soirée ainsi, était vraiment opportun pour les deux jeunes amoureux afin d'évacuer tout le stress sur leurs épaules.</p><p>C'est là, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que la lumière les éblouit d'un coup, les forçant à cligner des yeux. Yunho lâcha Jaejoong qui se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, absolument pas bienvenu.</p><p>Park Sung Woong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jalousie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J</p><p>Les bruits quelque peu lascifs de succion s'étaient arrêtés net au moment où le manager avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur.<br/>Si ça n'avait pas été Yunho, il aurait pu se montrer très discret et observer vicieusement les ébats des deux amants.</p><p>Mais il avait compris, en voyant comment Jaejoong portait Yunho, et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore vidé de son sang... Le vampire était amoureux. Risible. Ridicule. Grotesque.<br/>Alors il avait choisi d'entrer en grande pompe et de les attraper sur le fait. </p><p>Il avait réussi son coup et il en était fier.<br/>Jaejoong avait été propulsé par Yunho, et s'était retrouvé à terre. Il jeta un regard noir à son manager pendant que l'autre balbutia :</p><p>"- Ce... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"</p><p>Park Sung Woong fit une simagrée et rétorqua :</p><p>"- Je ne crois que ce que je vois... Et je vois clair..."</p><p>Jaejoong se releva en enfilant son t-shirt et grommela :</p><p>"- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, à cette heure ? "</p><p>"- Je venais m'assurer que tout va bien..."</p><p>"- En claquant la porte de cette façon ??!"</p><p>" - Désolé de mon manque de discrétion... Mais vous ne l'êtes pas plus... On vous entend depuis le couloir."</p><p>Yunho rougit et tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Jaejoong profita de ne plus être vu de son amant pour mimer le geste de couper le cou du manager, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela fit sourire l'homme et on pouvait apercevoir que ses canines commençaient à sortir. </p><p>Jaejoong comprit sur le champ. La bonne odeur dont le manager Park lui avait parlé était celle de Yunho. Ce monstre avait jeté son dévolu sur le leader, comme lui avait jeté le sien sur le jeune officier de police. La rage monta en lui. </p><p>Hors de question que l'on toucha à Yunho ! Il était sien. </p><p>"- Va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair, mes poussins." commença le manager d'une façon trop mielleuse pour être sincère. Yunho sortit de dessous la couette et s'assit en croisant ses bras sur son torse nu et bronzé. </p><p>L'autre continua :</p><p>"- De deux choses l'une : soit vous stoppez là, tout de suite ; soit vous continuez votre petite amourette, mais vous quittez le groupe..." </p><p>Jaejoong explosa de rire, Yunho fronça les sourcils. </p><p>"- En quoi notre vie privée a-t-elle à voir avec notre vie professionnelle ? "</p><p>"- PAS DE SCANDALE ! " avait hurlé le manager, en furie, excédé de sentir sa proie appartenir à un autre. "C'EST COMME ÇA ET PAS AUTREMENT ! ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES !" </p><p>Jaejoong s'approcha de lui et murmura presque :</p><p>"- Ce qui vous dérange... C'est notre orientation sexuelle... Ou bien l'attirance pour l'un de nous ?" </p><p>Yunho intervint :</p><p>"- Jae, arrête... Dans le fond, il a pas tort... Tu connais très bien la raison pour laquelle on cache notre relation."</p><p>Mais le blond continuait à fixer son vis-à-vis fermement. Il ne se ferait pas voler Yunho. </p><p>Le manager ignora la remarque et dit :</p><p>"- Je vous laisse jusque demain matin pour décider... "</p><p>~</p><p>Les deux policiers Kim avaient décidé de sortir dans la nuit noire, et de rôder près de l'hôtel où logeait le groupe de chanteurs. </p><p>Les meurtres se passaient indubitablement la nuit, pour retrouver les cadavres au petit matin... Et toujours à proximité de là où ils étaient. Sur ce point, l'inspecteur Kim Namjoon était obligé de reconnaître la perspicacité de Taehyung. <br/>Le bout incandescent de la cigarette de l'aîné éclairait son visage, pendant que la fumée faisait des voûtes enchanteresses sous la nuit étoilée. </p><p>"- On se croirait presque en vacances avec ce temps agréable." sourit Taehyung. <br/>"- Sauf qu'on est pas là pour ça... Ces deux meurtres sont trop mystérieux..." <br/>"- Vampiriques..." <br/>"- J'aimerai avoir ton imagination et pouvoir te donner raison, ce serait tellement plus simple, Taehyung-ah."</p><p>Le plus jeune prit une inspiration en se disant que son sunbae était sur le point de comprendre sa théorie. C'était le moment d'attaquer :</p><p>"- Les légendes viennent bien de quelque part, non ? Les vampires ne sortent pas de nulle part, de l'imagination humaine... Il y a forcément eu un déclencheur à un moment donné..." </p><p>"- Alors, tu vas me dire que les Gumiho existent ? Les fées et les elfes aussi, tant qu'on y est. Et des licornes qui volent ? " rit Namjoon en tirant une taffe qui le fit toussoter. </p><p>Taehyung haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Je ne sais pas si j'y crois ou non mais si j'ai la preuve de leur existence, je ne la remettrai pas en question, c'est sûr..."</p><p>Au loin, ils apercevaient l'entrée de l'hôtel dont les néons étaient éteints depuis plusieurs heures. Les premières lueurs de l'aube ne devraient pas tarder. Une jeune femme sortit de l'hôtel, vêtue de sa tenue de travail. Probablement, la réceptionniste de nuit qui cédait sa place à sa collègue et rentrait chez elle pour un repos bien mérité. </p><p>Namjoon la suivait des yeux au loin et ralentit son pas, instinctivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme sortit également. Grand et assez  costaud, il devait avoir pas loin de la cinquantaine. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Le policier donna un coup de coude à son partenaire :</p><p>"- On le connaît pas ce gaillard-là ?" </p><p>Taehyung plissa des yeux dans l'obscurité pour tenter d'apercevoir l'homme :</p><p>"- C'est pas le nouveau manager des gars ?" </p><p>Namjoon écrasa son mégot au sol de la pointe de sa chaussure :</p><p>"- Hum oui, tu as raison, c'est lui." </p><p>D'un commun accord tacite les deux policiers se mirent à le suivre de loin. Leurs instincts leur dictaient que cette agitation, à cette heure de la nuit, était anormale. </p><p>~</p><p>La colère de Park Sung Woong était telle qu'il n'avait presque plus d'énergie. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire en attendant de prendre Yunho. Même la standardiste. Elle était mignonne et sentait bon le raisin sucré. Elle ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit... </p><p>Ce fut dans ce but qu'il la suivait, attendant le bon moment pour la ramener ailleurs. L'odeur des policiers était recouverte par celle de sa proie qui lui montait à la tête, il ne sentit pas qu'il était suivi. </p><p>Les formes de la jeune femme dansaient sous les faisceaux des lampadaires, excitant un peu plus le vampire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. <br/>L'aborderait-il délicatement en jouant au gentleman ou bien la kidnapperait-il, la faisant gémir et supplier pour sa vie... Son cœur balançait. </p><p>Il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, ne vit personne. Mais il se sentit malgré tout observé... La première solution était tout de même la plus appropriée. </p><p>"- Une jeune fille, belle comme vous, ne devrait pas rentrer seule, la nuit..." l'accosta-t-il. </p><p>Elle se retourna dans un sursaut :</p><p>"- Oh! C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur." </p><p>Le sourire machiavélique qu'il affichait n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais pourtant elle se confia :</p><p>"- Depuis cette histoire de cadavre aspiré de l'intérieur, je vous avoue que je suis un peu stressée..." </p><p>"- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner." proposa Park Sung Woong. </p><p>Namjoon et Taehyung scrutaient de loin le manège de l'homme autour de la jeune femme. <br/>Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un petit bâtiment dans lequel elle semblait avoir son appartement. De loin, ils epièrent le couple ainsi formé, rentrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, et gravir les deux étages à pieds, dans les escaliers éclairés.</p><p>Namjoon s'accroupit en face de l'immeuble, toujours en les observant. La lumière d'un appartement qui s'allumait, des ombres qui s'installant devant une table, des verres qui semblaient se remplir de vin, peut-être. Il attendit encore.</p><p>Du bout de sa chaussure, Taehyung jouait avec le gravier et semblait s'impatienter.</p><p>"- Bon, c'est bon... On peut y aller là ?"</p><p>Namjoon secoua la tête :</p><p>"- Pourquoi je flaire un truc louche ?"</p><p>La fatigue commençait à peser sur les épaules des deux policiers mais l'inspecteur Kim ne lâchait pas son idée... Ça puait.</p><p>Puis l'ombre masculine s'approcha de l'autre :</p><p>"- Hyung, c'est sale ce qu'on fait... Ils s'embrassent... On connaît la suite... On ne devrait pas regarder. Viens, on y va." supplia le plus jeune en tirant la manche de son sunbae qui céda.</p><p>Park Sung Woong s'était lascivement approché de sa victime, et lui avait attrapé le visage. Elle s'était reculée d'u' coup avec une moue un peu dégoutée.</p><p>"- J'ai beau être un peu saoule, j'ai vraiment du mal à me laisser aller avec un homme de l'âge de mon père." lui assena-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.</p><p>L'homme sourit encore plus malicieusement.</p><p>"- Si ce n'est que ça, le problème..."</p><p>Et sous les yeux embués par l'alcool de la jeune fille, Park Sung Woong se métamorphosa en bel éphèbe.</p><p>Elle cligna des yeux, les frotta sans trop comprendre. Le visage blond angélique qu'elle trouva en face d'elle lui semblait familier.<br/>Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps à la réflexion, le vampire se jeta dans son cou, et l'amena aux affres de la jouissance en aspirant son sang. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nouvelle victime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'ambiance était pesante au petit-déjeuner. Les garçons semblaient avoir compris qu'un grand froid s'était installé entre Yunho et Jaejoong, ce qui faisait qu'aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole.<br/>On en entendait que les tintements des cuillères sur les tasses ou dans les pots de confiture.</p><p>Changmin commençait à s'impatienter. C'était quand même manquer de respect à la nourriture, de manger dans une atmosphère aussi tendue !</p><p>"- On peut savoir ce qui se passe au juste ?" balança-t-il en même temps que la cuillère qui venait de servir à étaler du Nutella sur sa tartine.</p><p>Jaejoong baissa la tête, Yunho leva la sienne en sa direction :</p><p>"- Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Mange."</p><p>Junsu prit la défense du plus jeune :</p><p>"- On aimerait bien manger, hein... De bonne humeur."</p><p>Rose comme une pivoine, Jaejoong balbutia :</p><p>"- On est en désaccord sur un truc, Yun et moi..."</p><p>"- Qui est...?" s'enquit Yoochun.</p><p>"- Qui est privé." trancha le leader sèchement.</p><p>Fin de la conversation, tous les yeux retournèrent à leurs cafés. Seul Jaejoong releva discrètement la tête pour observer Yunho. Leur regard se croisèrent.</p><p>Après l'ultimatum posé par leur manager, Yunho avait tenté d'expliquer à son vocaliste la sagesse d'arrêter leur relation, malgré le déchirement que cela leur procurait à tous les deux.<br/>Jaejoong sentit, pour la première fois depuis sa vie de vampire, son cœur éclater en mille morceaux.<br/>S'il perdait Yunho, il perdait son refuge, il perdait ses accroches, il perdait l'envie de rester dans ce monde... Alors à quoi bon... Il pourrait disparaître. Ses idées l'emmenaient loin jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse.</p><p>Non ! Il avait vécu plusieurs centenaires sans avoir connu Yunho, et il vivrait encore longtemps ! Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était de savoir que l'autre monstre allait le récupérer... Et qu'il savait ce qu'il en ferait !<br/>Jaejoong ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait hurlé, il l'avait tapé sur la poitrine, il l'avait supplié... <br/>En secret. Personne ne saurait... Comme avant... Il ferait attention... Il avait indéniablement besoin de lui. <br/>Yunho avait pleuré. Pas Jaejoong. Les larmes ne venaient pas. Yunho l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui demandant d'arrêter. Et le blond avait fini par sortir en claquant la porte.</p><p>Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent les firent trembler en même temps. Comme connectés.</p><p>Jaejoong s'était mis en tête de le faire craquer coûte que coûte pour le récupérer. Peu importe à quoi il se rabaisserait, il ne laisserait pas SON Yunho à l'autre taré fourbe.</p><p>Tout en soutenant les yeux du brun, Jaejoong passa vicieusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Yunho baissa la tête en rougissant. Comment ne pas craquer comme il avait craqué quelques années auparavant ? Le blond avait une attraction monumentale sur lui... <br/>Il savait qu'il devait arrêter sa relation avec lui pour ne pas risquer sa place dans le groupe, mais, il était également conscient qu'il succomberait dès que Jaejoong tenterait une approche...</p><p>~</p><p>Trois heures quarante-deux. C'était le temps qu'avait dormi Namjoon. En passant devant le miroir de la chambre du petit motel dans lequel il logeait, il se fit presque peur. Teint très pâle, cernes creusées. Barbe naissante. <br/>Son cauchemars lui revint en tête. Des hordes d'êtres plus ou moins humains qui avaient tenté de le manger après l'avoir déshabillé... Les histoires de Taehyung lui montaient à la tête.</p><p>L'employée de l'hôtel ! Il l'avait presque oubliée... Il devait absolument s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. <br/>Il passa son t-shirt de la veille qu'il avait balancé négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit en courant. Il prendrait un café plus tard. À la brigade. Du moins... S'il avait le temps.</p><p>Assis à l'arrière du taxi, il envoya un message à son partenaire : "<em>J'ai pas voulu te réveiller... Rejoins-moi quand tu peux." </em></p><p>À leur arrivée à Jeju, ils avaient décidé d'abord de prendre une chambre pour deux, afin d'éviter les frais élevés. Mais l'œil suspicieux de la vieille femme à l'accueil leur avait fait changer d'avis. Taehyung avait finalement sorti sa carte bancaire pour louer la chambre d'à côté en maugréant.</p><p>Le taxi s'arrêta en face de l'immeuble pleinement éclairé par un grand soleil chaud. L'inspecteur monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte qu'il supposait être la bonne, au vu de son observation de la veille. <br/>Pas de réponse. Il tambourina encore.</p><p>Une vieille femme sortit sur le palier d'un appartement voisin et vociféra, l'œil mauvais :</p><p>"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? Encore un prétendant pour cette petite garce ?"</p><p>Namjoon passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air hébété et se confondit en excuses :</p><p>"- Euh... Je... Kim Namjoon, police de Séoul. Je voulais voir Madame... Euh... Madame... "</p><p>" - Han. Madame Han. Oui. Je sais. Elle les voit tous, elle les envoûte tous. Et après ils courent derrière elle comme des chiens en remuant la queue... Police ou pas police. Vous auriez dû venir hier avec le tapage qu'il y a eu !"</p><p>Namjoon leva un sourcil :</p><p>"- Du tapage ? Quel genre de tapage ?"</p><p>"- Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ? Quel genre de tapage peuvent bien faire une femme de mauvaise vie avec un homme aussi beau qu'une sculpture grecque ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse entendre ? Venez ! Mais venez !" ordonna la vieille en ouvrant grand la porte de son appartement. "Ah ! Y en a qui se paye du bon temps... La jeunesse... La jeunesse..." continua-t-elle de maugréer.</p><p>"<em>Beau comme une sculpture grecque ?</em>" Namjoon trouvait le manager Park très charismatique, mais de là à lui vouer une admiration telle, cela l'étonna. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, la beauté est toute relative...</p><p>L'inspecteur pénétra dans le petit appartement, plutôt insalubre de la voisine. Des tâches de moisissures se formaient sur le plafond du couloir. et l'odeur du renfermé y était très forte. En entrant dans la cuisine, Namjoon comprit que la dame devait fortement s'ennuyer. Tout un appareillage était fixé au mur, certainement commun aux deux appartements. Des branchements, des câbles, des boîtiers étaient accrochés au mur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au policier pour comprendre l'utilité de ce foutoir, mais il demanda quand même :</p><p>"- Ce... Ce... Ça là... Ça sert à quoi ?"</p><p>"- Bah justement !" grogna la femme. "Venez écouter... Je vous l'dis moi, les petites salopes dans son genre n'ont rien à faire dans cet immeuble."</p><p>"<em>Et les vieilles chouettes indiscrètes dans ton genre à toi ?"  </em>pensa Namjoon en enclenchant la clé USB qu'elle lui tendait dans son téléphone.</p><p>Une conversation feutrée, des verres qui teintent, puis plus tard, des bruits fortement érotiques. Namjoon stoppa l'écoute, gêné.</p><p>"- Mais noooooon !" cria la vieille."C'est là que ça devient intéressant !"</p><p>"<em>Ma parole, c'est une obsédée !" </em>se dit-il. Il ralluma l'appareil, et écouta, en rougissant sous les bruits de râles de la jeune fille qu'il avait suivi la veille.</p><p>Soudain, un bruit très net se fit entendre, comme celui d'un couteau qui pénètre une chair. Et un cri qui ressemblait presque à celui d'un orgasme féminin s'ensuivit directement.</p><p>"- Les cochons !" s'exclama la vieille avec une once de délectation dans les yeux. "Ils ont dû faire leur saleté contre le mur, là..."</p><p>Elle dégoûtait Namjoon mais il ne put s'empêcher de la remercier... Son instinct continuait de le titiller et de se dire que la jeune fille était en danger... À moins que ce ne fut trop tard ?</p><p>Le silence se fit pendant un moment, puis on entendit le râle presque majestueux de l'homme et ensuite, un boucan inaudible...</p><p>"- Particulier, hein, monsieur le policier ?"</p><p>"- Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir de gros ennuis avec ce genre d'enregistrement ?"</p><p>La vieille haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Des ennuis ? Moi ? Ça met un peu de piment dans ma vie ! Et puis, si ça peut aider à éradiquer cette espèce de la terre, hein !"</p><p>"- Elle est sortie de chez elle, ce matin ?"</p><p>"- Ah non ! Lui est sorti. Seul. Je l'ai vu à ma fenêtre. Mais elle, non. Avec sa prestation de la veille, elle doit dormir à point fermé, la petite chaudasse."</p><p>Combien cette vieille dame avait dû souffrir de solitude pour avoir autant de rancœur envers la jeunesse ? Namjoon soupira. Il remercia mollement la femme, ne sachant pas si c'était très éthique de le faire, après avoir écouter des enregistrements illégaux mais néanmoins révélateurs d'une certaine violence, et sortit.</p><p>Il frappa à nouveau à la porte de l'appartement, sans réponse. Taehyung arriva essoufflé à ses côtés.</p><p>"- Tout va bien, hyung ? Pourquoi tu reviens ici ?"</p><p>"- Il s'est passé un truc louche après qu'on soit parti. Aide-moi à forcer cette porte."</p><p>À force de coup d'épaule, ils purent entrer.</p><p>L'appartement était impeccablement rangé en contraste avec celui de la vieille. La vaisselle avait été faite, le sol nettoyé. Aucune trace d'un quelconque affrontement, ni même d'ébats érotiques. Namjoon s'approcha du mur commun, et observa longtemps, son doigt posé sur son menton.</p><p>Taehyung fureta partout dans l'appartement. La salle de bain était rutilante, le salon sans aucune trace de poussière... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Était-ce trop parfait pour que ce soit naturel ? Il entra dans la chambre à coucher, qui était restée dans la pénombre, et appuya sur l'interrupteur.</p><p>Namjoon examina le mur avec une certaine circonspection. D'un coup, il pointa un endroit sur la cloison.</p><p>"- OH PUTAIN ! OH PUTAIN ! Hyung, je l'ai trouvé !" Taehyung revint vers son partenaire en courant le visage livide.</p><p>Namjoon savait. Pour que son hoobae soit dans cet état, c'est qu'il avait forcément vu un truc choquant... Peut-être bien un cadavre vidé de ses organes... Parce que cette micro-tâche de sang, incrustée dans les parois du mur n'augurait rien de bon.</p><p>L'aîné avait suivi le flic jusque dans la chambre, se préparant mentalement à revoir une fois de plus, une momie.</p><p>Mais pas du tout.</p><p>Elle était couchée sur le lit, comme endormie. Entièrement nue, les bras le long du corps. Livide, éclatante comme la pleine lune, seul le rouge vermeil de ses lèvres contrastait avec sa pâleur.</p><p>Namjoon s'immobilisa devant celle qui paraissait morte. <br/>"- Ce... Ce n'est pas une momie..."</p><p>Taehyung secoua la tête :</p><p>"- Hyung... C'est un vampire..."</p><p>L'autre haussa les épaules :</p><p>"- Arrête avec tes conneries... Il faut qu'on vérifie si elle est morte."</p><p>"- Bien sûr qu'elle est morte... C'est un vampire."</p><p>Namjoon poussa un soupir bruyant en enfilant ses gants en latex et s'approcha du corps. <br/>Il appuya son index et son majeur au niveau de la veine jugulaire de la jeune femme pour y trouver son pouls. Les deux marques rouges au creux de son cou narguaient l'inspecteur comme pour lui prouver que son partenaire avait raison.</p><p>"- Il n'y a pas de pouls." annonça Namjoon.</p><p>Taehyung s'approcha de la bouche de la jeune femme et souleva délicatement la lèvre supérieure en répondant :</p><p>"- Bien sûr... C'est un vampire... Regarde."</p><p>Deux canines pointues brillaient comme des diamants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Preuves indéniables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Sung Woong était plutôt satisfait, il avait fini sa nuit en grande pompe, revigoré de sa proie délicieuse aux effluves sucrées, il écoutait avec attention les discussions froides des cinq garçons.</p><p>Yunho semblait dévasté... Il n'avait plus qu'à le consoler. Prendre le temps de le séduire et au moment venu se délecter. Le transformerait-il ou non en vampire, il ne le savait pas encore. Tout dépendait de l'attrait luxurieux qu'il aurait encore pour lui... Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à cette idée.</p><p>La seule ombre au tableau restait Jaejoong. Sa fierté ne supportait pas d'avoir dans son champ, un autre individu de son espèce empiettant sur lui.<br/>Le faire coincer par la Façonneuse, l'éliminer, le faire disparaître à jamais, et avoir l'espace d'agir comme il le souhaitait. <br/>Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois, commettant lui-même les meurtres et faisant accuser d'autres vampires à sa place. Le blondinet ne serait qu'un de plus parmi eux.</p><p>Posé sur une chaise, jambes croisées, il lisait les nouvelles sur son téléphone en attendant que les garçons aient terminé de manger. Le leader se leva en premier, et sortit seul de la salle de restaurant passant devant leur manager.</p><p>"- Yunho, je... Je peux te parler ?" l'aborda-t-il sur un ton douceureux.</p><p>Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix enjôleuse de Sung Woong et le rejoignit sans vraiment en prendre conscience. L'autre se leva et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un recoin. La scène n'échappa pas à Jaejoong qui avait suivi son amant des yeux. La colère le submergea à nouveau, il sentait ses dents le titiller, prêtes à sortir sous ses émotions trop difficiles à gérer. <br/>Il les suivit de loin jusqu'au petit jardin de l'hôtel. L'homme avait pris Yunho par les épaules et s'apprêtait à parler, quand soudain, un parfum ensorceleur fit tourner la tête de Jaejoong.</p><p>"- Manager Park !" L'inspecteur Kim marchait d'un pas rapide en le hélant, suivi de près par son co-équipier.</p><p>Sous un sourire hypocrite, le manager bouillait de rage d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tentative de séduction, mais il devait garder bonne figure.</p><p>"- Manager Park, bonjour." reprit Namjoon. "Nous aurions besoin de vous poser quelques questions."</p><p>Il était visiblement essoufflé, le teint fatigué, probablement au bord de la syncope. Park Sung Woong proposa :</p><p>"- Vous souhaitez vous asseoir ? Prendre quelque chose ?"</p><p>"- Volontiers !" répondit prestement Taehyung.</p><p>"- Hors de question ! On n'est pas là pour ça." objecta l'aîné.</p><p>L'officier Kim râla un peu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un café, et son estomac commençait à faire des bruits suspects. Mais l'inspecteur ignora les jérémiades de son bras droit.</p><p>"- Manager Park, peut-on vous demander où vous étiez cette nuit ?"</p><p>L'homme prit l'air outré :</p><p>"- Mais... Pourquoi donc ? De quel droit ?"</p><p>Taehyung annonça :</p><p>"- Nous venons de retrouver un corps... Et... Euh... Selon les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance, il semblerait que vous étiez la dernière personne à l'avoir vu."</p><p>Yunho intervint :</p><p>"- Mais... Il était avec nous cette nuit. Nous avions eu une discussion importante."</p><p>Sung Woong sourit satisfait :</p><p>"- Voyez... Vous vous trompez de personne. J'ai un physique assez lambda, vous avez dû confondre. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien..."</p><p>"- Monsieur Park Sung Woong." éluda l'inspecteur Kim."Taehyung et moi-même vous avons vu sortir de l'hôtel sur les coups de trois heures du matin et raccompagner cette jeune femme chez elle."</p><p>Coincé, le manager frappa son front avec sa main :<br/>"- Ah! Oui ! Vous parliez de ce matin très tôt ! Fallait préciser ! Oui, effectivement, je l'ai raccompagné jusque devant chez elle. Vous savez... Avec ces histoires de cadavre... Mais attendez... Le corps que vous avez trouvé... C'est... C'est... Elle?"</p><p>"<em>Quel merveilleux acteur !" </em>pensa le policier.</p><p>"- Vous n'êtes pas rentré chez elle ?"</p><p>"- Moi? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre d'hommes qui profiteraient de la faiblesse d'une jeune fille."</p><p>"- Monsieur Park, il y a au moins trois témoins qui peuvent dire que vous l'avez accompagné chez elle. Et l'un de ces témoins a même la preuve de ce qui s'est passé chez Mademoiselle Han."</p><p>Le manager se retourna vers le leader du groupe de chanteurs et le pria de s'écarter. Yunho obéit malgré lui. Il était intrigué mais ne croyait pas deux minutes les dires des policiers. En s'éloignant, il passa près de Jaejoong, adossé contre un mur qui suivait de près la conversation. <br/>Il attrapa le bras de son compagnon, le brun sursauta :</p><p>"- T'étais là ?"</p><p>Jaejoong posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Yunho et lui fit signe d'écouter. Le manager s'était rapproché des deux policiers et avaient baissé d'un ton. Voir ce monstre si près de l'exquise nourriture que Jaejoong gardait sous l'œil, l'agaçait profondément.</p><p>"- Messieurs Kim..." commença l'homme d'un ton sirupeux. "Je dois vous faire une confidence... Je ne suis pas un vrai manager..."</p><p>Yunho se tourna vers Jaejoong pour vérifier que ce dernier avait bien entendu la même chose que lui. Mais le cœur du jeune vampire battait la chamade. Est-ce que cet imbécile de Sung Woong allait balancer son identité ? Il était complètement dingue !</p><p>"-... Depuis quelques années, je mène une activité particulière... Mais je dois rester discret. Je chasse des êtres maléfiques dont vous n'avez même pas idée de leur existence..."</p><p>Taehyung buvait les paroles de l'homme, hypnotisé. Namjoon se demandait encore si la vision du corps était un rêve ou la réalité...</p><p>"-... Et le problème, c'est que ces créatures sont capables de prendre la forme d'humain... Dont la mienne... Comme je les chasse, elles cherchent à me créer des ennuis..."</p><p>Namjoon tenta de rester rationnel et d'occulter les visions inexplicables qui lui revenaient en tête :</p><p>"- Vous êtes du même acabit que l'officier Kim. Vous écrivez des contes de fées ?"</p><p>"- Ouh la, ce ne sont pas des contes de fées, mon brave... Vous ne croyez pas aux vampires ?"</p><p>Jaejoong frémit. Taehyung aussi. Yunho murmura :</p><p>"- Il avait pas l'air comme ça... Mais ce type est barge."</p><p>"- Non, Manager Park. Je n'y crois absolument pas. Et vous allez nous suivre au commissariat." Essaya d'ordonner l'inspecteur sur un ton faussement assuré.</p><p>~</p><p>Yunho resta bouhhe-bée devant Jaejoong. Le blond en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras. Finalement, le leader le serra comme pour le rassurer :</p><p>"- Ne t'inquiète pas..." tenta-t-il de le rassurer sans grande conviction.</p><p>Qui était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus ? Qu'avait fait le manager pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? C'était quoi, exactement, ces histoires à dormir debout de vampires et autres creatures mystiques ? Complètement malade, ce type... Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du brun.</p><p>Jaejoong sourit au creux des bras de Yunho. Son odeur douce l'apaisait.</p><p>"- Ne me quitte plus, Yun. Plus jamais."</p><p>C'était un ordre. Indubitablement. Yunho n'avait pas le choix. Le quitter ? Il ne l'avait jamais souhaité mais il craignait pour eux. Si leur homosexualité était révélée au public, la disgrâce tomberait sur leur groupe et tout le monde en pâtirait... Même Junsu, Yoochun et Changmin. Cette Corée conservatrice et ses idées d'un autre siècle ! <br/>Yunho caressa la tête de Jaejoong, sans répondre. Vu que le manager était réellement timbré, cela valait-il le coup de lui obéir ? La réflexion s'imposa... <br/>Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir en regardant s'éloigner les deux policiers et leur manager.</p><p>~</p><p>Arrivés à la brigade de Jeju où les deux policiers de Séoul s'étaient réfugiés pendant leur enquête sur l'île, ils aperçurent la vieille voisine perverse, en pleine discussion avec un agent.</p><p>"- Ah mais c'était pas vraiment ça que je souhaitais, hein... Pauvre enfant ! Pauvre enfant ! Elle avait certes une vie un peu... Euh... Débauchée, dirions-nous... Mais tout de même..."</p><p>Park Sung Woong passa devant elle sans sourciller. Sa présence imposait le respect, la vieille s'inclina face à lui et lui dit :</p><p>"- Vous devez être le commissaire !"</p><p>Namjoon la dévisagea, interloqué.</p><p>"- Ce... Ce n'est pas le commissaire... C'est un des témoins de l'affaire..."</p><p>"- Ah... Euh... Pardon..." elle devint rouge écrevisse. "Je... Je pensais être la seule..."</p><p>"<em>Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Elle a pourtant dit qu'elle l'a vu sortir de chez la jeune fille..." </em></p><p>Il fit asseoir l'homme sur une chaise et prit la vieille à part.</p><p>"- Ce n'est pas cet homme que vous avez vu ce matin ?"</p><p>"- Chez mademoiselle Han ? Ah non, pas du tout... Vous vous trompez... L'homme qui est sorti ce matin, ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Assez grand et plutôt très mince. Blond comme les blés. Une beauté à damner tous les saints ! Un visage doux mais des yeux acérés. On aurait dit... Un démon sous un air d'ange..."</p><p>L'inspecteur Kim n'y comprenait plus rien. Il aurait juré qu'il avait vu Park Sung Woong monter avec la standardiste. C'est lui qui l'avait vu. L'ombre dans l'appartement, cette corpulence, rien de mince... Que se passait-il exactement ?</p><p>Taehyung se pencha à l'oreille de son supérieur et chuchota :</p><p>"- Hyung... Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Malgré tout ce qu'on a vu devant nos yeux ? Il n'y a rien d'humain sous ses meurtres... Réfléchis à ma théorie deux minutes... Et ce Park Sung Woong qui renforce mes dires... Ce n'est pas un hasard, si ?"</p><p>L'inspecteur se retourna vivement et fixa son partenaire d'un œil sévère :</p><p>"- Tae, s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît ! Ma tête explose ! Arrête !"</p><p>Mais l'autre continua de plus belles :</p><p>"- Imaginons que ce qu'il nous a dit est vrai. Imaginons juste... Hum... Disons qu'il y a effectivement des créatures inhumaines sur terre, qui se nourrissent d'êtres vivants. On peut dire que ce sont des vampires ou des goules... Ou qu'importe... Qu'ils se transforment au gré de leurs envies... Et que ce Sung Woong, là, est envoyé par on-ne-sait-qui de leur entité pour les canaliser ? Juste imaginons... "</p><p>" - Chapitre 32 du tome 4 ? Ça finit comment ton manga ?" essaya de plaisanter Namjoon.</p><p>"- Ça finit peut-être avec la mort de l'inspecteur trop terre-à-terre qui se fait horriblement bouffer par ces monstres parce qu'il n'a pas pu mettre un terme à son enquête tellement il est borné ! Merde !" s'irrita le plus jeune, qui sortit du commissariat en claquant la porte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oubli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon tournait en rond dans sa chambre du motel. Taehyung ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la journée, même lors du repas qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.<br/>Cela faisait mal à l'inspecteur d'essayer d'apporter de la crédibilité aux fantaisies de son ami. Il essayait de trouver d'autres explications. Ni les traces dans le cou, ni le teint blanc nacré, ni les canines pointues de la victime ne constituaient, en soi, une allégation de l'existence des vampires.</p><p>Au commissariat, on avait fait faire le portrait-robot du jeune homme que la vieille avait aperçu sortir de chez la victime. Taehyung l'avait reconnu tout de suite en trépignant : " C'est Jaejoong! Le chanteur des TVXQ ! C'est lui !" et ils avaient été obligé de relâcher le manager Park, faute de preuves suffisantes.</p><p>L'inspecteur Kim en était pourtant sûr. Ce n'était pas le chanteur qui était entré dans l'immeuble. Et il était resté suffisamment longtemps, jusqu'à comprendre que le couple avait des choses à faire, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'y avait pénétré.</p><p>Le champ d'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance ne permettait pas de voir l'entrée de l'immeuble pour corroborer ce dont il était certain. Mais sa parole ne comptait pas. Et Taehyung ne le soutenait plus, persuadé que ce Jaejoong avait pris une autre apparence pour les tromper. Il avait entendu son partenaire parler à un des flics de Jeju.</p><p>"- Ce type, Jaejoong... Trop beau pour être humain... Et sa façon de me dévisager... Froid dans le dos. Je te le dis, moi... Pas humain. J'en suis sûr. T'as vu ces cadavres ? Tu penses que c'est des morts normales ? T'as vu leur état ?? On dirait des momies de 150 ans alors qu'ils ont été tué il y a quelques heures à peine ? Pas humain... Je t'assure... Pas humain... Et la dernière, tu es allé la voir à la morgue ? Elle fait froid dans le dos..."</p><p>Son interlocuteur avait semblé apporter du crédit à ce qu'il disait. Namjoon se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui était vraiment borné, comme le lui avait balancé Taehyung. Il soupira.</p><p>Jaejoong, un vampire ? Il connaissait très mal le milieu de la k-pop et n'avait pas grande idée de ce que ce groupe était vraiment, alors il commença à chercher quelques infos sur le net à leur sujet.</p><p>Il devait bien reconnaître que Taehyung avait raison au sujet de la beauté presque inhumaine du vocaliste du groupe. Tous les cinq rayonnaient, mais Jaejoong au centre éblouissait tout son entourage. Les commentaires sur lui en disaient longs. Des tonnes et des tonnes de mots doux envoyés à "l'ange fragile" du groupe.<br/>Ange fragile... Instinctivement, lui, il ne l'aurait pas appelé ainsi. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de fragile... Et sûrement pas à un ange. <br/>Mais si ce n'était pas un ange, ce n'était certainement pas un vampire ! Quelles idées absurdes...</p><p>~</p><p>Les garçons avaient été assez bouleversés en sachant que leur nouveau manager s'était retrouvé chez les flics pour une histoire de meurtre, mais Junsu, Changmin et Yoochun avaient été rassérénés par le retour rapide de monsieur Park. Yunho ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui trottait en tête.</p><p>Bien sûr qu'il ne croyait pas à ces histoires fantastiques de vampire... Du moins, il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais une pointe de son âme d'enfant subsistait en lui et l'emplissait de doutes.<br/>Il ne restait plus que deux jours de repos à Jeju, et ensuite reprise du boulot. Entraînement et concerts dans toute l'Asie... Ce n'était pas le moment de se bourrer l'esprit avec ce genre d'idées farfelues.<br/>La police était là pour ça... Ces cadavres n'avaient sûrement rien à voir avec eux...</p><p>La nuit était bien tombée, et Yunho était toujours assis dans le patio, à essayer de chasser les pensées démoniaques qui revenaient sans cesse. Sa confiance en Park Sung Woong avait été complètement ébranlée d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas perturber les garçons à la veille de leur tournée gigantesque...</p><p>"<em>On termine la tournée et on verra ensuite..."</em></p><p>La lune, pleine, éclairait autant qu'un réverbère les fleurs endormies. Au loin, le clapoti régulier des vagues se couchant sur la plage apaisait peu à peu le leader qui commençait à somnoler, assis, enveloppé par la chaleur.</p><p>"- Hum. Je te dérange, Yun ?"</p><p>Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette chérie de son amant. La lumière de la lune sur son visage opalin lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un ange. Yunho tendit ses bras, afin que Jaejoong puisse venir s'y lover, à terre, contre lui. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.</p><p>Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, le blond chuchota :</p><p>"- Yunho... Je vais être sincère avec toi." Le brun se décolla un peu de Jae pour lui faire face. Qu'était-ce que ce ton sérieux ? Il continua : "Méfie-toi du manager Park... Il en a après toi."</p><p>Yunho regarda son vis-à-vis éberlué :</p><p>"- De... De quoi tu parles ?"</p><p>"- Je te protégerai. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mais... Promets-moi de ne pas me fuir."</p><p>"- Je ne comprends rien... Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces histoires de vampires ? "</p><p>"- Bien sûr que si, j'y crois, Yunho... J'y crois très profondément... "</p><p>L'autre essaya de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son amant.</p><p>"- N'importe quoi... C'est moi qui te protègerai. Et c'est toi qui n'a pas intérêt à t'enfuir !"</p><p>Jaejoong soupira. Dire la vérité à cet homme lui était impossible... Et à quoi bon ? Révéler son identité pour disparaître des mémoires ?<br/>Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Yunho, profitant de la douce fragrance sucrée qui embaumait ses narines.<br/>Padam padam padam. Le bruit du cœur de son amant battant à mille à l'heure dans ses oreilles, il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. <br/>"- Yun, ne m'oublie pas... Jamais..." murmura le vampire, qui au clair de lune resplendissait vraiment comme un ange. <br/>Et il s'endormit.</p><p>~</p><p>Taehyung n'en démordait pas. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il était sensible à ce genre d'histoires et ressentait des forces inexplicables chez certaines personnes qu'il côtoyait. Mais se heurtant très souvent à des personnes étroites d'esprit comme son supérieur, il avait décidé de ne plus en faire part.</p><p>L'image du portrait-robot de Jaejoong tournait dans sa tête. Bien sûr, s'il y avait un être surnaturel, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Le jeune flic ne mit pas longtemps à prendre une décision. L'horloge mural de la chambre du motel indiquait 2 heures 40 du matin, avec cette lune pleine et cette nuit claire, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.</p><p>Il vérifia qu'il avait assez de batterie sur son smartphone, et sortit sans en informer Namjoon qui l'aurait de toutes façons rabroué. Direction, l'hôtel où logeait les chanteurs. À pieds, il devait y en avoir pour un quart d'heure, Taehyung respira l'air iodé en pressant le pas, sans voir son collègue l'observer par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'où il fumait.</p><p>~</p><p>Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut par l'émanation ensorceleuse de Taehyung qu'il sentait se rapprocher de lui. Il ne résistait plus, ses canines lui étaient douloureuse alors qu'il tentait de ne pas les laisser apparaître. Il se leva et remarqua que son amant était somnolent.</p><p>"- Va te coucher, je te rejoins." lui dit le blond d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune opposition possible.</p><p>Il sortit sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel, continuant de humer l'air embaumé de la fragrance exquise du jeune Taehyung. Il s'en délecta un long moment. Ses canines étaient à présent libres et étincellaient, ses ongles avaient poussé, se préparant au festin proche.</p><p>Son instinct bestial prit le dessus. <br/>Il le ferait de la pire des façons qu'il soit. Il l'emmènerait, de force, dans une grotte en contre-bas dans la falaise, et se délecterait pendant des heures. Sa proie. Son fantasme. L'objet de son désir. <br/>Enfin, Taehyung apparut dans son champ de vision. <br/>Il savourait en le voyant approcher avec sa démarche nonchalante, sa mèche noire qui retombait négligemment sur son front qu'il avait incroyablement bien proportionné.</p><p>"<em>Si la Façonneuse l'aurait vu, elle en aurait fait un Démon magnifique... Trop tard !" </em>se réjouit intérieurement le vampire, dont le ventre tremblait sous la tentation charnelle.</p><p>Jaejoong fit quelques pas en fixant le gamin dans les yeux sans que ce dernier ne sourcilla. Intrépide, Taehyung, remarqua sous le sourire narquois du blond, les deux petites pointes blanches et luisantes. <br/>Il frissonna un peu, repensant à la jeune femme couchée sur le lit, son visage pâle et ses lèvres rouges. Il scruta encore un peu l'ombre fantasmagorique qui semblait l'attendre. Il ne ressentait plus de crainte, ce garçon semblait doux comme un agneau. <br/>Il sortit son téléphone et actionna la caméra.</p><p>"- Tu es bien ce qu'on dit de toi ?" clama-t-il en rassemblant son courage.</p><p>Jaejoong, aveuglé par le flash de la caméra, porta une main à ses yeux :</p><p>"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" hurla-t-il.</p><p>"- Est-ce toi le vampire qui déchiquète ses proies ou les transforme en vampire ? Dis-le ! Mon sunbae ne me croit pas !"</p><p>L'air emplit de la fragrance du jeune policier exacerba l'excitation du vampire qui se sentit plein d'une colère inexplicable d'être filmé ainsi. <br/>D'un seul et unique bond, il se retrouva aux côtés de Taehyung.</p><p>"- Tu m'as trop aguiché! Je ne peux plus me retenir ! "</p><p>Oubliant ses intentions de se cacher, l'exaltation étant trop dominatrice, Jaejoong planta d'un coup, ses canines brillantes dans la veine jugulaire du jeune flic, qui n'eut pas la temps d'appréhender la vitesse avec laquelle tout cela s'est passé. Son corps, inerte, dans les bras de Jaejoong qui exultait en aspirant le sang délicieusement sucré, se vidait peu à peu.<br/>Le vampire tomba à genoux, sa pomme d'adam se recouvrant du sang sucré du jeune garçon. Un râle majestueux sortit de sa gorge, l'excitation était délicieuse, tortueuse mais délicieuse.</p><p>À terre, le téléphone du policier sonnait dans le vide... Namjoon s'inquiétait...</p><p>Repu du sang et au bord de l'extase, le corps de Taehyung gisait à terre, Jaejoong à ses côtés se prépara à la phase ultime de son processus. Une main au-dessus de son abdomen, il s'apprêta à la plonger à l'intérieur.</p><p>"- JAE !" Le cri de Yunho démontrait la terreur devant cette horreur sans nom. Sa voix dérailla, il voulut hurler encore mais ne put. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à aller se coucher et avait eu l'envie de rejoindre son amant pour, le croyait-il, une balade nocturne.</p><p>Le spectacle face à lui le tétanisa. Jaejoong le regarda, coupé dans son élan, avec des yeux pleins de regrets. Pourquoi était-il sorti à ce moment ? Pourquoi ? Cela était si injuste... La hantise de ce qui allait se passer lui vint. La Façonneuse ne pardonnerait jamais ce genre de bévue...</p><p>Les bruits de pas saccadés se firent entendre. Jaejoong était complètement déstabilisé, il se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Le corps de Taehyung tréssautait encore de façon nerveuse, mais l'excitation de finir son repas avait disparu... Devant lui, Namjoon et Yunho. <br/>Il entendait comme dans un brouillard, la voix de son amant qui pleurait, celle de l'inspecteur qui hurlait. Sa vue se brouilla, il crut voir le canon d'un pistolet pointer sur lui. Tout était flou. <br/>Sa tête lui tournait. Le sang goûtait le long de son cou, et l'insecte apparut, tournoyant autour de lui.</p><p>"- <em>C'est la fin pour toi... Tu as été pris..."</em></p><p>La luciole chagrine tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans un nuage de poussière. Déjà Jaejoong ne sentait plus l'odeur de celui qu'il avait aimé. Il hurla dans un dernier espoir :</p><p>"- Ne m'oublie pas Yunho ! Ne m'oublie pas !"</p><p>Le brun se recula instinctivement face à la main opaline qui cherchait à l'attraper. L'épouvante le submergéa, l'incompréhension, il pensait devenir fou. Finalement, les ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule et Jaejoong l'attira à lui. Dans un infime espoir, le vampire murmura :</p><p>"- Pardonne-moi, Yun. Je t'ai aimé."</p><p>Et il planta ses dents dans le cou de son amant. Il n'aspira pas le sang. Il planta juste ses crocs afin que ses lèvres terminent leurs courses sur la peau ambrée de celui qui l'avait soutenu tout ce temps. <br/>Puis ses forces le quittèrent complètement et il se détacha de lui. Yunho tomba au sol, inconscient. Le nuage de brouillard se dissipa, laissant une odeur âcre de souffre qui fit défaillir Namjoon. L'inspecteur s'écroula au sol aux côtés de Yunho.</p><p>Des corps de Jaejoong et de Taehyung, il n'en restait aucune trace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"- Il ouvre les yeux ! Il ouvre les yeux !" Changmin se précipita dans le couloir de l'hôpital. "Les gars, il a ouvert les yeux !"</p><p>Tout était flou dans le regard de Yunho. Où était-il exactement ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Il essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête semblait exploser. Les murs blafards, l'odeur aseptisée... Il devait être dans un hôpital.</p><p>D'un coup, il vit entrer en trombe ses trois amis et des médecins :</p><p>"- Hyung!" Changmin se précipita dans les bras du leader.</p><p>Yunho sourit avec difficulté et demanda :</p><p>"- Jaejoong? Où est Jaejoong ?"</p><p>Les garçons se regardèrent, ahuris. Yoochun questionna :</p><p>"- Qui ça ?"</p><p>"- Jaejoong! Notre vocaliste !"</p><p>Junsu fronça les sourcils :</p><p>"- C'est moi, Junsu, le vocaliste... De qui tu parles ?"</p><p>Yunho secoua la tête. Combien avait duré ce rêve pour que cela lui sembla réalité ?</p><p>"- Pourquoi je suis là ? Depuis combien de temps ?"</p><p>"- Ça fait plus d'une semaine. On t'a retrouvé évanoui devant notre hôtel. Tu te souviens de nos vacances ? À Jeju. Tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"</p><p>Yunho approuva d'un mouvement de tête... Oui, l'hôtel à Jeju, avec Jaejoong. Il en était certain.</p><p>"- Et le manager Park ? Il est où ? "</p><p>Junsu s'adressa aux autres :</p><p>"- Il a un problème ? Son cerveau a été touché ?"</p><p>Changmin le regarda avec pitié :</p><p>"- On n'a jamais eu de manager Park, Yunho. Tu te souviens de notre belle manager Min ?"</p><p>Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Yunho prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son amant. Aucun contact n'était enregistré sous le nom de Jaejoong. Il éplucha les sites internet à la recherche d'informations au sujet de Jaejoong. Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien à son sujet.<br/>Il vérifia ce qu'on disait de son groupe, et il dut admettre que les TVXQ dont il était le leader ne comptaient que quatre membres, et ce depuis toujours.</p><p>Il avait rêvé. Pas de Jaejoong, pas de Sung Woong, pas de vampire, pas d'êtres surnaturels.</p><p>Malgré un léger soulagement, Yunho sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Jaejoong avait semblé si réel, cet amour partagé, ces moments si tendres...</p><p>"- Alors il n'y a pas eu de meurtres ? Pas de policiers Kim Taehyung et Kim Namjoon ? Rien ?"</p><p>Yoochun pointa son index en l'air :</p><p>"- Ah si ! Un Kim Namjoon ! Un flic de Séoul... C'est lui qui t'a trouvé en premier mais il n'a jamais pu expliquer comment. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait à Jeju... L'alcool n'est vraiment pas une bonne alliée !"</p><p>Le leader finit par se lever et entrer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage pendant de longues minutes et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait beaucoup maigri, et son teint était devenu pâle. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait fortement secoué. Une semaine de coma et il avait rêvé des années de vie... C'était dur. Difficile de se dire qu'il devait tout refaire à zéro. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant le coma.</p><p>Un satané moustique voletait autour de lui, il le chassa de la main, et c'est là qu'il les aperçut. Dans le reflet du miroir, deux petites cicatrices, dans son cou.</p><p>"- Jaejoong ?"<br/>Il regarda encore, appuya sur les cicatrices.</p><p>"- Jaejoong, ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce-pas ?..."</p><p>Le moustique devenait bruyant et continuait son vol agaçant, près de l'oreille de Yunho. Il observa l'insecte. La base phosphorescente de l'animal l'intrigua :</p><p>"- Une luciole ? En pleine journée ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? "</p><p>Il frappa du poing dans le miroir qui se brisa sous la force du coup. Il saigna un peu. Il sentit le sentiment d'injustice l'envahir et cria :</p><p>"- Jaejoong! Je sais que tu existes! Où es-tu ? Dis-le moi ! Je suis prêt à tout pour te rejoindre !"</p><p>"- <em>Prêt à tout ? Même à y laisser ton âme ?"</em></p><p>La luciole s'était posée sur l'épaule du chanteur.</p><p>Yunho ne réalisa pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :</p><p>"- Même à y laisser mon âme ! "</p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u">FIN</span>. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>